You and Me
by Tianimayteller
Summary: Andy still leave's for her UC but she some how gets a message to Sam. 6 months later Andy's back but did he wait for her like she asked. Can Sam and Andy reconnect after everything that happened what stops them on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Oh yeah so i didn't kill Jerry of i love him i find him funny and the scene where Sam dump's Andy wasn't cause of Jerry although he did still get stabbed he just made it in my world :) But Sam was scared that him being around Andy would get her killed cause bad thing's seem to happen to her when he's around, not that shes doesn't walk into it mostly lol :)**

Sam and and Andy where sitting in the locker rooms

"Andy... what i said" Sam went quite looking at me, i sighed knowing what was about to come out of the his mouth

"Heat of the moment i get it" he jumped up standing next to me

"No i meant it, its true. There are two hundred and six bones in the human body, i saw that on geys and anatomy" i snorted turning around grabbing my bag of the the chair and heading for the door

"I'm going home. You don't get to do this"

"Mcnally" he yelled

I spun around looking at him "You don't get to do this, i don't care if your serious, i don't care if your joking, i just don't care any more" i felt tears rushing to my eyes i turned away before he could see them "Just leave me alone"

"No i'm not going to leave you alone, i just screwed up things got tough and i walked away, i thought i was doing the right thing" i spun around putting my hands on his chest to stop him pushing him back a little

"Do you have any idea what you put me through. You dumped me in a parking lot and for 6 weeks i tried to contact you, you didn't answer on-"

"Andy" i ginored him and kept talking

"You didn't answer any of them" i took a deep breath in "It's to late, i can't do this any more" i turned away from him again

"Wait" he ran in front of me stopping me from leaving

"You don't have to do anything, i'll do everything i'll make this up to you, i'll show you every single day, i'll make you dinner i'll take our your garbage, i'll walk your dog" i snorted

"I don't have a dog"

"Then lets get a dog, a german shepherd ,a mutt from the pound, will bring him home, CALL him boi adley i've always liked that for a dog" i smiled laughing "Okay look... can we just start with a drink, please just a drink" i looked down feeling tears roll down my cheek, i looked up at him shrugging "Just a drink, i'll be at the Penny" Sam nodded kissing the side of my head and walked away

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I started to walk towards the exit when i heard my name

"Andy!" i spun around seeing luke "Do you have a minute" i nodded.

He turned walking into one of the rooms

"We have an UC assignment for you, you leave tonight you tell no one,"

"And i have to leave now?"

"You go home you get some stuff together, someone picks you up outside your house you leave"

"Okay"

"Is that a yes?" i nodded

"I'll head home pack some stuff, see you around Luke" he smiled patting my shoulder

"See you around Andy" I nodded heading home, once i walked into the door i remembered Sam, i loved him i wanted to be with him i still want to be with him.

"No" i ran to the phone calling his cell, he didn't answer i quickly looked up the Penny's number, they answered and the 5th ring

"Hello?"

"Yeah hi can i speak to Officer Swaerk please?"

"One second" i heard someone call Officer Swaerk "Phone for you"

"Hello?" he sound so confused

"Sam? it's Andy i can't talk long i have to go soon, but i'm sorry i couldn't come to the Penny i wanted to"

"Okay but what's wrong"

"Luke found me after you left... Sam i'm going under cover, i'm sorry i wanted to come i want to try again, please just..."

"I'll wait i don't care how long your gone you come back here and i'll be here ready and waiting i promise"

"Thank you, and i promise to come back in one peace" i seen a car pull up out front "Shit i have to go. bye" i hung up quickly before he could say anything

**6 months later Sam's POV**

"What the hell do you mean she hasn't called in yet, has she ever missed a call?" i asked Boyd

"No she's the one that keeps the calls perfect and make's sure were updated" I throw my coffee in my hand at the wall making Traci jump next to me.

"She better be okay, or i swear to god" i turned walking out of the room

**Few hours later **

I was walking out of the room when my phone started to ring

"Hello"

"Sam?"

"Andy?" i let out the breath i didn't even know i was holding "Where are you?"

"I'm good thanks" i laughed

"No where are you?"

"Oh, ahh i'm at some trucking place, i seen B.E.T" i heard Nick say something "I have to go bye" i heard the phone drop"ANDY! ANDY!"

I called the station finding out what gas stations have B.E.T, they found it quickly being the only B.E.T.

Once we got there we seen a few guy beaten up, we got them on the ground

"Where are they asshole?"

"I don't know who your talking about" I lent down rolling him over looking at me

"See now i have a problem, all the cops in this room care about the two people where talking about and if we don't find them," i twisted his arm around almost ready to snap "Lets just say it won't be pretty whe-"

"Okay, okay, i don't know where they are but they can't have gone to far you can't get out of here without someone seeing you" i pushed his aside standing up. i looked around seeing a truck at the doc.

I moved over to it pulling it up but it went right back down

That's my girl "Mcnally? you in there?"

"Sam" i heard her whisper and the door went flying up

"Hi" She smiled standing there looking at me

"HI, you okay" she nodded "Good" i jumped into the truck wrapping my arms around her waist kissing her

**Andy's POV**

We heard people yelling and scareming

"You ready to fight?" Nick asked I nodded looking at him

We both seen the shadown under the door the the door moved up we quickly grabbed it pushing the door back down

"Mcnally? you in there?" i gasped

"Sam" i quickly pushed Nick back throwing the door up

"Hi" I smiled standing there looking at him, he looked good

"HI, you okay" I couldn't say anything but nod "Good" I seen in his eyes what he wanted to do i wasn't going to stop him.

Before i seen it coming he jumped in the truck pulling me around the waist lifting me up and pushing his lips against mine, i heard the moan low in his throat, i licked his lower lip before sucking it into my mouth, i gave it a slight nip and he lifted me higher making me wrap my legs around his waist pushing my tongue into his mouth at the same time-

"Cough cough" i heard Tracie's voice, i smiled pulling away from Sam

I put my feet on the ground but he didn't let me go "Later" I whispered, he nodded letting me go

I quickly moved over to her giving her a hug.

"You had me worried for a bit there Mcnally" i smiled laughing, She looks good as a detective so does Sam never thought i would see him like that though

"Can't get rid of me that easily i made a promise when i left had to keep it" i seen Sam smile out of the corner of my eye

"Come on let's get you back to the station" We started to walk out when i remembered

Nick i spun around seeing him sitting down on the floor head in his hands

"Nick?" he didn't move "I'm not mad any more" he still didn't move

"You know what i just realized" his he moved looking up at us "Gail's going to kick my ass" i laughed grabbing his hands pulling him up thanking me "Wait so your not mad at me any more?" I smiled punching him straight across the face he fell to the ground

"No i'm not mad next time don't point a gun to my face and pull the trigger though even if you know its not loaded"

"You pointed a gun to her face" I turned looking at Sam he looked pissed

"It's okay it made my eyes flash before my eyes but i'm okay"

"You're lucky Rookie" Sam grabbed me around the waist pulling me out

"Alright let's get you looked at" i nodded moving towards one of the cruises but i felt Sam's hand grab me, "This way will take my car" He pulled me towards where his truck was

"You brought the beast with you?" He smiled

"We needed all the man power we could get which meant i had to give up my work car."

"Can i drive?" i bounced over to the front of the truck

"No"

"Please!" he laughed pulling me into his arms gently

"I love you, but... no"

"Jerk" i kissed he quickly and moved to the other side getting in

**Later that day at the hospital**

Okay officer Mcnally we have the x-ray's back you have 3 broken Ribs on your left side and a cracked rib under the third on so for a while you should probably sleep on your right side for a little while it could be painful to sleep of your left, You also have a concussion so we want to keep you over night-"

"No i'm fine i don't like hospital's doctor no offense to you because you love this job but i'm serious hospital's scare me" He looked at me for a second

"Do you have any one at home that cam take care of you then some that can wake you up every two hours" I nodded

"Yes officer Swarek out there he will take care of me" God i hope he agrees

"Okay well as long as i have his cell phone number so i can have someone call him to check on you it's fine you may go home"

"Yes" i quickly stood cringing in pain

"Okay here" he handed me a proscription "Take these only for the pain, your stitches are water prof so you care clear to go for a shower usally i would tell you guys stay away from way for 24 hours but under the circumstance it's okay, they also dissolve so you won't have to come back to get them removed. Please come back and see me if you feel something's wrong even if you don't like it here" i nodded shaking his hand

"Thank you doctor"

"Good now sit down and don't move till i come back"

"Not a problem can you tell officer Swarek to come in here please" He stepped out and i heard him call Sam in he was there before i could blink

"Andy? you okay?" i nodded smiling at him

"Yeah i get to go home, but i... ahh i..."

"Spit it out Mcnally" Why does who do this to me he gives me this burning sensation inside like my body is scream out jump him jump him!

"Fine... can i stay with you tonight or you with me please the doc wouldn't let me leave unless i had someone to look after me" He smiled leaning down to kiss my head

"You can't get rid of me that easy Mcnally i'll stay and help you as long as i'm needed"

"Thank you-" before i could say anything else the doctor came into the room

"All right Officer's your free to go, i need you both to fill out these" He handed us the paper's "Give them to the nurse when you'r ready to leave she will be the one calling you every few hours to check to make sure Officer Swarek is-"

"Please Doc can i just go we know the drill" I said standing up from the chair

"Alright get out of here." i smiled "Oh officer Mcnally there's a room full of officer's out there that are here with a young man Nick Collins-"

"Oh crap Nick" I quickly moved towards the door opening it and going to find him he was sitting in the waiting room with everyone one else. I lend against the door smiling at everyone.

"Officer Mcnally reporting for duty" Everyone jumped up pulling me into a hug checking on me. They pulled away when they seen someone behind me, i turned seeing my dad standing there

"Hey baby girl" i moved jumping into his arms hugging him "I missed you"

"I missed you to Dad"

"Come on let's get you home so you can reset"

"Ahh , ammmm, ahh"

"She's staying with me for a little while till she recover's" I looked behind dad seeing Sam standing there i smiled at him

"No she's not" i looked at dad shocked as he pulled me away from Sam, i felt the jolt hit my ribs i bit my rib stopping my self from screaming out

"What?" i stepped back away from him more towards Sam

"Your coming home with me you not staying with shit head there"

"Dad!" i looked at Sam apologetic

"Ahh will see you later Andy Welcome home drinks at the Penny tonight" Tracie said smiling at me

"Okay see you there" Once they were gone i turned back to my dad Sam was now standing next to me "What the hell dad?"

"Your not staying with me Andrea Mcnally" i snorted at him using my full name and pulling at me arm again

What hell was wrong with him, he's acting like such a prick

"Yeah like you could stop me dad, why are you trying to stop me"

"Andy don't worry about it stay with your dad" I looked at Sam shocked but turned back to dad so that he didn't see the hurt in my eyes.

"I want to stay with Sam dad if that's still okay with him" it turned looking at him

"Course you just have to come with me tomorrow to pick up our new room mate"

I smiled but nodded "Look dad i'm going back to my apartment i'm going to shower i'm going to dress like i haven't been wearing the same clothes for the last few months, then i'm going down the Penny and have a few drinks with my friends, and forget about the crap day ive had then i'm going home, with Sam and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Okay?"

"Okay" i smiled kissing his cheek grabbing Sam's hands

"Let's go" We both turned walking away from him.

Once we got into the car i let out the scream from the pain

"Shit Andy you okay?" he quickly pulled me to him i nodded

"I'm fine let's just get back to my place" he started the car driving of but keeping a hold of me

After a few hours getting ready with some help from Sam i was in a small non fancy dress, easy to get on easy to get of.

Once we got there i seen Nick pulling in at the same time

"Hey Andy" he hugged me "Officer Swarek"

"Collins" we all went inside and laughed when everyone jumped up calling our names.

"Andy come on" Chris went to grab my hand i turned looking at Sam

"Go, i'll be up here getting a drink" i nodded letting Chris pull me along

"Andy thank god your here you have to tell Gail that it's true" i looked at Dov

"What's true?"

"That your a bad-ass" i laughed slapping his arm

"Okay yes i'm a total bad-ass happy?"

"Very, I'll get us a jug, you want one Andy?" I nodded Thanking Dov

"So tell us what did you find out about weach other the past 6 months?" i shuruuged

"I found out Andy can sing" i turned glaring at Nick

"Nick!" I punched him straight in the arm I grabbed that same arm pinning it behind his back pushing him down on the table i seen people looking but i wasn't budging

"I told you not to tell any one about that i only sing when i'm trying to relax and consintrate" I turned my death Glare to everyone at the table "You tell any one i kill you i'm a cop i can make it look like an accident"

"Who you planing on killing?" I spun around looking at Sam shocked

"No one" I ignored him turning back to the table

"Liar" i laughed hateing that he knows me that well

"Mcnally doesnt want everyone to know she can sing" Gail quickly spat out moving away from my reach

"What is it tell the world Mcnally's secret's day?"

"Mcnally can sing, Karoke time!" i heard Jerry say i looked over Sam's shoulder seeing him duck behind Ollie away from my evil glare

"Hell no i'm not singing crap" i turned moving towards the door

"Come on sing Mcnally show me one thing your good at better then me" I turned glaring at him he knew my weakness i had to prove that i was always better then him at things

"I hate you, and i do everything better then you" i stepped away from him before he could do or say anything else, i giggled at the look on his face.

I stopped before the stage when i heard "I get to pick the song" I heard Ollie yell

"No, no, no," i pushed him back away from the book of songs "You are not picking my song you will pick a really stupid song"

"Fine then let Sam pick it" i felt my face drop, i shook my head knowing he will pick a song that i really can't sing

"All this so you can hear me sing, how about you just come sit at the rookie table and ill sing you a song there its easier for me"

"Okay move it Mcnally" Ollie said pushing me gently towards the table

"Who wants to take bet she wont sing at all" Gail said Noelle, Frank, and Nick put there hands up

"You would all bet against me" they nodded "Screw you" they all out there money in and i grabbed it all sticking it in my bra "Now you all lose your money for beting against me" I looked at Sam begging him to help me with a song "You know what lets get some drinks and give myself time to think of a song and will come back to the singing" everyone looked at me like they knew i wasnt going to sing

We all sat there talking and laughing i got up heading to the bar when i felt Sam grab my arm

"I'l be back" i turned going and getting myself a shot

It's time, i grabbed and empty plastic cup and went back to the table, everyone carried on talking and i started doing the cup song.

Everyone turned looking at me.

"I got my ticket for the long way run

Two bottle of whiskey for the way" i smirked smiling at Sam  
"And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way run  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains  
It's got river's  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I stopped looking at everyone feeling the blush crep up my cheek "See i suck now if you will excuse me, i need to go throw up" i turned but Sam stopped me

"You sounded beautiful" i smiled down at him

"Alright you two get a room" Frank said laughing as his arm went up around Noelle Jerry and Traci as well as his own around Noelle

"Alright if you insist" i grabbed Sam's hand pulling him of the chair and towards the door

I heard Cat call's behind me but ignored it as we stopped at the bar on the way i pulled the money out handing it to Dave "Here Dave drink's on me tonight make sure they get home safe" i winked and walked out with Sam behind me.

Once we where outside i stopped Sam looking at him

"Wow i'm sorry i don't know what came over me" He smiled pulling me closer to him

"It's okay do you wanna go home" i nodded "Your's or ahh mine?"

"I don't know... look i know i just got back and i'm really sorry that i left, i know i must of heart you and i wanted to stay but this was something big for me to do to prove i wasn't some stupid Rookie you know what this job mean's to be..." i sighed stepping away from him "Look I know you must be mad and i get it i was stupid to leave, i know you promised you would be here for me when i got back but i don;t want you to look after me if you don't want to i don't want you to help me get dressed if you don't want to"

"I don't mind helping you get dressed Mcnally" i laughed slapping his arm

"Seriously Sam i don't want you to do this i want to do this for the right reasons. I love you Sam and i want to be with you but if you don't feel the same way that's ok-" i was cut of by Sam pushing me against the truck lightly and kissing me, with one of those knee weakening kisses

I felt a moan rip from the throat without me even knowing it was there

"Take me home Sam keep that Promise for me" He pulled back smiling

"You remembered" I giggle running my hands down his chest and under his shirt loving the feeling of his ab's under my hands

"How could i forget Mr 'I will fuck you five way's to Sunday if you ever get hurt and i'm not there to protect you'"

"I don't think you could handle me"

"How about you fuck me 'five way's to Sunday' while i decided what i can held"

"Oh with pleasure" i giggled

"That's what i was hoping for"

**Review please i would love to hear what you guys think this story is about Sam and Andy but i'll have like actually cop things going on kind of like the show i like to stick to the show as much as i can and just so you know Marlo is still there she just hasn't come out yet but she will :) please please please review :)**


	2. The Boogeyman

Chapter 2

It had been a week since i had been of duty, today was finally the day to go back to work on deck duty of course i tried to get Frank to let me come back early because i was going insane at home but he wouldn't let me he told me that he would put Sam on a week's leave if i stopped calling him all the time asking him if i could come back.

Sam wasn't that happy when he came back to the barn and found out that Frank was putting him on leave, I had been staying with him while i was 'Recovering' and when he came home there where a lot of door slamming, i think i counted 2 slammed doors from him and 1 from me but mine was me being a smart ass

"MCNALLY!" Sam yelled coming through the front door slamming it behind him.

I was outside laying by the pool, i stayed there knowing he was pissed

"MCNALLY!" i heard him moving up the stairs .

"GOD DAMMIT MCNALLY" you could hear the worry in his voice

"Out here" i yelled as loud as i could feeling pain in my ribs. As he came out i put down my ipod acting like i hadn't heard him calling me

"What the hell Andy i came back to the barn today and Frank call's me into his office telling me i'm on forced leave until _YOU_ go back to the work?"

"I'm sorry?" i felt bad as much as i missed him and wanted him around i knew what his job meant to him and how much he loved being there a week of would drive him insane even being there with me.

"Your sorry really, you crazy Mcnally" he turned walking up the stairs to his room slamming the door behind.

I stood up moving up the stairs behind him he started stripping his clothe's of getting in the shower

"I didn't ask him to do that Sam, don't you think if i really wanted you here all day with me i would have just asked you, i missed you Sam i missed you so much and i wish that i could spend all day every day with you just so i can make up for the lost time but i can't because i know what your job mean's to you and i know you love getting up and going to work every day and i wouldn't ask you to give it up for me" i sighed "Just go to work Sam i'm fine here you keep sending people here any way they can keep me company. Now piss of and go for a shower, dinner while be ready in 20" i turned slamming the door behind me

"Hey!" he yelled laughing

"Not the only one that can slam door's" i smiled as i walked away

Our fighting is really stupid but we always end up laughing.

Finally going back to work was great, and getting to see Sam all day was even better he was on desk duty today with me not that he was happy about that.

**3 months later**

Dov and i where partnered up today we had just got back in the car from lunch when a call came through

"1519 we have a call from a neighbor at 24 Barn's street calling about a domestic disturbance, couple have been yelling at each other for an hour now neighbor heard the women scream"

"1519 where on our way 2 minute's out" i flipped the light's on moving down the street's.

As we got out of the car we heard the women scream

"1519 where going in" be both jumped running to the door pulling out our guns and kicking the door open

"Police freeze" we seen one of the older guys turn around knocking down one of the kids she looked 14 maybe 15, i seen a two other kids cowering in the corner "Dove get the kids i got this" i holstered my gun pulling out my friend that i call my waking stick

"I said freeze" i smacked him in the back of the leg knocking him down i rolled over onto his stomach i didn't see him coming but i felt it his elbow came up smacking me straight in the face i felt the blood start dripping down my face "Son of a bitch," i moved putting me knee between his shoulder blades "your under arrest for the assault of an officer" i cuffed him not being gentle.

i got up dragging him out to the car Dov grabbed him as i made it out of the door seeing the blood on my face

"You alright Andy?" i nodded moving to the boot of the car grabbing the first aid kit

"I called social service's they can't get here for another hour there's some big thing happening for the all the kids in child care"

"Call for abulance i'll go the wife and kids to the hospital when they get here get them checked out"

"You might want to get your nose checked out while you there it may be broken" i shook my head

"It's not broken i would know if it was"

Dov called for the ambulance and they arrived quickly on scene along with a few other cop's. Sam being one of those cop's he had gone back to being a street cop a week ago said it didn't feel right being a detective he was better on the street's

Sam got out looking at me in the back of the ambulance seeing the blood on my shirt, he hit the car scaring the guy sitting inside

"What happened" i explained what happened once i was finished we all decided Sam and Gail would take the guy back to the station for booking while Dov talk me to the hospital to get a statement while they got checked out.

After we got there and we got checked out i was fine like i had told any one my nose was bleeding cause it was hit i just have a small bruise forming on the side of my cheek

A few hours later i was sitting in the room talking to the kids and mother about the guy who i found out name is Edward

"Yes" the daughter said at the same time the mother said 'No'

"Mum stop hiding from this" the girl turned to me "I'm Melody and yes he has done this before, at first he would the wall's then it moved mum and then he started hitting us, it got bad when he lost his job a month ago he would yell if we did the smallest things, even if i stubbed my toe he would smack me around" i looked at the young girl she looked so strong

"Okay well at the moment he will be stay in custody over night for an assault of a cop so he will be charging him with that. You can go home when your ready and someone will be there later on today to help you out they can help you get away from him if that is what you want" i looked straight at the mother

"It is my kids are more important" i nodded smiling at her with a wince. Sometime's being a cop really hurt.

"Good to hear they have home's that you can stay at till you can get on your feet or if you have family you can stay with they can help you with that" nodding she smiled

"Thank you Officer Mcnally" i smiled standing up

"Please call me Andy" i waved saying bye to everyone as i was leaving with Dov i heard my name being called i spun around seeing Melody standing there "Hi' she handed me a peace of paper

"Don't read it till you get back to the station okay" i nodded looking at her confused.

Once i got back to the barn i seen Sam and he looked pissed i seen the reflection in the glass of one of the window's seeing how bad the bruise was. I shrugged it of and walked into the locker room getting changed as i was walking out Dov walked over to me

"Hey Andy did you end up reading that letter the girl gave you what did it say?"

"Oh i didn't i forgot" i went into my pocket pulling it out

I felt tears running down my face "Andy what's wrong what does it say" i pushed the note into his chest I turned around seeing Sam standing there

"Mcnally what's wrong?" i felt anger build inside me i kicked the closeted thing to me which was one of the desk's it slid half way across the room i felt Sam's hand grab me but i flinched away "Epstein what did you do?"

"Fuckin low life" i grabbed the letter out of his hands putting it in my pocket

"You think Frank will fire me if i kill him" i asked Dov

"Why would you kill him Mcnally?" I looked at Sam knowing what was running through his what would make me so mad to wan't to kill him "Give me the letter" he growled through his clenched teeth but i shock my head "That's and order Mcnally" i shook my head again

"No" he moved towards me trying to grab the letter out of my pocket "Sam stop!" he pushed me against the closet table like i was a suspect reaching into my pocket

"I'm sorry" He said when he pulled away as he read the letter

I knew this letter would hit close to home with him it's why i didn't want him to read it

"Sammy brother you okay?" I looked seeing Ollie walk through the Sally port "Mcnally you okay that doesn't look that good" i smiled

"You should see the other guy" i gave him a half smile

"You gonna tell me what's really going on?" He asked looking between the 3 of us "Spill it Epstein"

"Oh hell i'm gonna kill him" i spun around heading to the cells i could hear people yelling behind me and i felt an arm grab me but i shook it of.

When i got to the cell i smacked it really hard making him jump from the bed

"You sick son of a bitch, She's a little girl she's your little girl and you-" i couldn't even say it

"Andy right?" i cringed when he said my name

"Yeah Andy Mcnally, you should do good to remember my name i will haunt your dreams ass hole, no deserves what you did" he slowly stood up smiling as he walked towards me.

"You know Andy Mcnally" i glared at him as he was right in front of me "I know your hiding them, but i'll find them i always find them, this isn't the first time. But you will be the first person i come after if i can't find my family" he whispered the last part.

"Andy let's go" I felt Sam's arm wrap around my waist pulling me out the door i felt anger coming of his body

"He can't get away with it Sam she's a little girl that get's violated by her father! on a regular basses"

"I know that but we have to stay calm, i'm fuckin pissed for what he did to you and what he's doing to that little girl but both of us killing him wan't end up getting justice for her" i nodded heading towards the car

Sam and i headed back to his place not saying a word. I had been staying with him since i got back

It was quite walking into the house i made dinner and set it on the table the only words that we said where 'thank's' and 'dinner is ready' and when he told me he was going for a shower and then going to be.

I nodded as he went up stairs, i decided not to go to bed yet so i sat down on the couch grabbing a book i seen it was A walk to remember by Nicholas Sparks

I sat there not looking at the time by the time i had finished the book i realized what time it was it was 5 in the morning i wiped away the tears from my eyes, the book was really sad i don't cry often but that book made me want to cry

"Shit" i stood up moving and cringing when i couldn't feel my leg's i put the book down slowly moving upstairs as i walked into the room i seen Sam laying there with my pillow pulled close to his chest. I pulled my clothes of grabbing one of his shirts throwing it on. I got into bed putting my hand on his face rubbing his cheek

"Sam" i whispered "Sam" i said a little louder but he didn't wake, i smiled not wanting to wake him he had to have been tired, today well yesterday was hard for him i know that, it had to have brought bad memories back of Sara.

I didn't want to wake him so i got up grabbing the blanket of the end of the bed and going back down stairs i curled up into a ball and stared to fade into a slumber

_HELP!_

_The Boogeyman comes late at night.  
So stay under the covers, tuck them in tight.  
Close your eyes, pretend to sleep,  
Even though you hear him creep.  
If your eyes stay shut very tight,  
You can make it through the night.  
Just let him play his twisted games,  
In time my child he'll go away.  
Breathe deep and even, don't say a word.  
Keep your calm little girl.  
After he leaves tuck the covers back in,  
Put it out of your mind, forget about him.  
Go to sleep proud you did not scream,  
Tell yourself it was just a bad dream.  
Wake up and wash with water that scalds.  
Keep your secrets, build your walls.  
Sit down to breakfast, take your place.  
After all you never saw his face.  
Remind yourself it was just a fable,  
And that's not him at the head of the table. _

_Help me Help us!_

I gasped sitting out in a cold sweat "Poor little girl" i whispered

I knew i wasn't going to sleep even though i was so tired so i got up heading for a shower but changed my mind at the last minute and had a bath, i hadn't realized how long i was in there until i heard Sam's alarm go of and him coming going to the toilet he jumped shocked when he seen me in the bath.

"Hey" he looked at me sympathetic

"Morning"i slowly stood up from the bath laughing when his eyes racked over my body i seen his boxes tighten a little "See something you like" i giggled when he nodded his smile faded when i wrapped my towel around me "How did you sleep" i stepped forward kissing him lightly

"Okay i guess, why are you up so early?"

I shrugged "Never went to sleep" he pulled me close looking at me concerned "I wan't tired and i knew you needed space so i read a book, when i finally put it down it was just after 5 i came up to get a little sleep but you had my pillow i tried to wake you but i decided to let you sleep, i tried to sleep a little down stairs had a bad dream came up for a bath and then i seen this really sexy man walk in" he smiled pulling me tighter to him

"Where is he i'll kick his ass for walking in on you naked" i smiled kissing his lip lightly

"Have a shower i'll go down stairs make us some breakfast before we have to leave"

"Okay" as i turned to leave Sam spoke up "Andy" i spun around smiling at him "I was thinking Sara keep's asking when she's going to meet the girl that tackled me and blow my cover" i cringed at the memory

"Never gonna let that go are you" i smiled when he shook his head

"Nope" he popped the P "Any way i was think after work today we head up to her's for a few day's take a long weekend?" I smiled stepping close to him

"Yeah sounds good i can't wait to meet the women that can kick your ass and get away with it"

"Go make me some food McNally we have a long day ahead of us"

Once the day we knew it wasn't going to start out good, i spoke with Frank early before Prade about the letter i got from the little girl yesterday he told me that she would have to come in and make a complainant and they could follow it up and charge him i also told him about the threat and he was being charged with threatening and Officer.

Sam and i also told him about the few days we were taking of i had told him i hadn't slept one bit last night so he ended up telling me to do what was needed for the little girl then go home.

We had finished by 6 later that afternoon we told everyone we where leaving and left, we had packed our bags early that morning so we just left heading straight to Sara's Sam had called her at lunch and made sure it was okay, she was excited and took the next few days of work her self so she could hang out with us.

Once we were in the car i laid my head down on Sam's legs going to sleep it felt good sleeping.

We had arrested 'Edward' for rape and assault of a minor. The look he gave me when we arrested him had scared me until i realized he can't hurt me.

I woke up when i felt Sam wrap his arms around me i looked around seeing that we were at a house this must have been Sara's

"Sam" i whispered "Put me down let me meet your sister" he smiled putting me down

"She will love you" he whispered as we walked inside.

I seen her come around the corner and i froze so did she

"Sara i want you to meet my girl friend-"

"Andera McNally" Sam looked at her shocked

we both quickly moved hugging each other

"You know each other?" Sam asked

"Yeah!"


	3. Who Was That?

Chapter 3

"Sara i want you to meet my girl friend-"

"Andera McNally" Sam looked at her shocked

we both quickly moved hugging each other

"You know each other?" Sam asked

"Yeah!"

"How?" he looked confused

"We've known each other since she was 16 i think" Sara said smiling at Sam

"Sara and i meet when i was in high school she was a teacher's aid she was my tutor"

"Which by the way you didn't need one you were all smart on your own"

"Shut up" Sam said shaking his head laughing "This is so weird, i'm going to bed"

I felt the erg to go with him and Sara could see that

"Go" she whispered "Will talk tomorrow"

"Thank you" i quickly ran behind Sam wrapping my arms around his waist laying my head between his shoulder blades.

We walked into the room and got changed plopping straight down onto the bed falling straight to sleep.

over the next few days we court up filling Sam in on our past. On the last night of our stay we had dinner on the floor in front of the fire in the lounge laughing at the stories. Sara asked if i still sang i nodded smiling

"You knew she sang to?" Sam turned glaring at me

"Yeah she told me it was her relaxing thing when she was stressed, can you sing for us?" She asked

I shook my head blushing

"Come on McNally you know you want to" i glared at Sam "Please" i stood up slapping his head as i did

"Is it okay if i use the piano?" I asked Sara

"Ahh yeah sure, it was my mum's she would be proud to let you use it" i smiled looking at Sam for confirmation he smiled nodding

I decided not to say anything and just start singing

"She was lost in so many different ways

Out in the darkness with no guide.  
I know the cost of a losing hand there  
But for the grace of God, oh I...

I found heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then i hear this voice inside...  
Ave Maria

I've been alone when I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud?  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside...  
Singing Ave Maria

Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While you're busy making plans.  
Suddenly hits you, and then you realize  
It's out of your hands...  
Baby, you've got to understand

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside...  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria

Sam jumped up wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me onto his lap

"You sound amazing" I smiled kissing him quickly

I lent back into his chest smiling at Sara at the way she was looking at us.

Not long later Sara spoke up"Hey can we go for a walk?" Sara asked looking straight at me. i was confused for a second but smiled at her

"Yeah okay let's go" I went to stand up but Sam's hands tightened around my waist

"No" He shook his head "Your not going out there to trade note's and i don't want you guys out there in the middle of the night... in the dark"

"Sammy your girl friends a cop, you taught me everything i know after what happened i think we can handle our selves and you think i would go out if i didn't think i was safe i've down this before"

"You've waked at night by your self before" I seen the blush going up her chest to her face "I was kind of never by myself" she half whisper Ive seen that look before

"What do you mean-" i quickly stood up out of Sams reach

"Come on Sara will go for a walk you can tell me all about your mystery walking buddy" i quickly grabbed her hand walking away

"You better tell me when you get back" i looked at his face smiling at how he looked conserned and happy at the sametime

Sara was smiling and laughing when we shut the door behind us

Oh my god i cant wait to tell him its not a guy im dating its a girl" i smiled looking at her

"So you never told him"

"No ofcourse not i know Sam he will think it was because of what happened to me"

"But its who you are tell him that, look i may not know Sam as well as you do but i do know, that no matter what he will love an adore you, you could tell him you killed someone and there under your house roteing away and he would still love you he would protect you no matter"

"I know you would do the same for him" i smiled

"Honestly and dont tell him i told you this but i would kill for him, ive never felt the way i do towards him with anyone i love him Sara and i was completly fucked up when we broke up he ignored me for weeks, i got shot, in the vest of course, and when he found out he shurugged and walked away" i felt angry for a second "I hated him with every cell in my body and when he finally told me he loved me i hated him even more because i had been trying for 6 weeks to get over him and with 3 small words he pulled me right back in loving him, sorry we where talking about you what i was trying to say is he will love you no matter what and you kind cant hide it from him for long." She looked at me confused "He's a cop remember he will stake out your house just to find out who it is" we both laughed knowing its true

"He's always acted like the big brother instead of the little brother" i smiled giving her a hug "You know i brought you out here for a walk so i could yell at you for hurting my brother when you left for 6 months and then threaten you if you hurt my baby brother ill kick your ass but i dont think you would ever hurt him, not on purpose any way, hes more likely to hurt you an-" i heard a twig snap spinning around pushing Sara behind me i was ready to fight when i seen Sam standing there

"Its only me McNally" i rolled my eyes slapping him in the arm

"Jerk, how long have you been standing there?" I wanted to slap him again for trying to ears drop

"Long enough for my sister to tell my girl friend she thinks ill proberly hurt you?" I laughed at the confusion on his face

"Awww Sammy i wasnt saying it to be mean" Sara walked over wrapping her arm around his waist as his arm went around her shoulder, i took a pic smiling when the looked at me confused

"You guys make me wish i had a brother or sister its cute, i'll leave you guys to talk ill head back to the house" i walked over kissing Sams cheek "listen to her let her tell you" he looked confused but nodded

I turned to Sara giving her my 'you can do it' smile

I walked Back to the house cleaning up the mess from dinner doing the dish's for Sara so she didn't have to do it when she got home.

When i was finished i went upstairs getting in the shower washing away the little make up i had on to try and cover to small bruise that was on my face.

Sara had asked what happened but we just told her it was a rough few days.

When i got out i noticed they still weren't back so i repacked our bags knowing we would have to leave tomorrow, as i was packing the last of the stuff i felt arms wrap around me i knew those arms so i lent back into them loving the feeling

"Thank you" he whispered i smiled laying my head back on his shoulder seeing a little of his face

"For what baby?" His arms tightened around me

"For this weekend for loving me for being there for my sister for being on of the few people she can actually trust to talk to" i smiled kissing his cheek

"I know you care for her a lot and she helped me a lot in high school"

"I know come on lets get into bed i can show you how thankful i am" i giggled when his hands went straight up my shirt cupping my breast's

"Oh really can you keep up Swarek?"

"Trust me you will be the one needing to keep up" i laughed kissing him back as his lips crashed into mine

We spent the rest of the night making love and talking about the conversation he had with Sara, he told me he was happy for her, how he was worried at first that she liked women because of what happened to her but she told him she knew long before that.

When i woke up the next morning Sam was still fast asleep so i left him knowing he needed to sleep.

Sara was already awake making breakfast when i got down stairs, i sat down on the kitchen island asking her if she needed help

"No i'm fine i always cook Sammy bacon and eggs the morning he leaves to head home"

"That's why when where at home he wont eat bacon and eggs its your guys thing" She smiled nodding

"We sit down talk laugh say goodbye till next time in our own way" i smiled thinking about how cute that was Sam was such a teddy bear when it came down to it.

"You know what" i smiled warmly at her "you guys have your breakfast do the normal i'll go for a run give you guys that alone time"

"Oh no Andy im not kickin you out" i laughed

"I know it's okay keep your tridishion, i can see him later he doesnt see you that often," she thanked me smiling

"Ill go wake him up for you" as i walked up the stairs i seen the bedroom door open and Sam stepping out

"Hey sexy you decided to wake up?"

"Yeah i could smell bacon" i laughed giving him a kiss

"Go she's waiting for you" i pushed him towards the stairs

"You comin?"

"No your having breakfast with Sara i'm going for run ill see you later" i turned to walk into the room but i felt his hand on my arm

"You okay?"

"Yeah of course, now get" i kissed him again pushing him down the stairs "enjoy your breakfast"

Once i was changed and ready i went down stairs hearing then laughter from the kitchen, i smiled putting head phones in and quietly leaving

The house, i ran around for and hour looking at the sights running down the the creek when i realised i should properly head back another hour later i was running down the drive when i seen Sam and Sara sitting in the porch

"Hey guys. How was breakfast?" I lent down kissing Sam smiling when he pulled me onto his lap "Sam i'm sweaty and I properly smell"

"I don't care" i slapped his arm standing up

"I'm going for a shower" i seen his eyes widen "Alone Swarek" he pouted laughing as i walked of.

Once i got out of the shower i headed back down stairs smiling when i seen them still sitting out the front but they had changed.

I lent against the door listening to what they were talking about.

"Remember when we were really little and we found the peanut butter and butter and we rubbed it all over the walls in our room while mum and dad were asleep then telling them this was how we liked it" Sam said laughing and smiling I've never seen him smile this much

"I remember getting yelled at ALOT that day, but they let you get away with it cause of those stupid dimples" i laughed but quickly covered my mouth with wide eyes.

They both spun around looking at me

"Sorry i didn't mean to interrupt you guys keep going i'll just get my self a coffee" i turned around heading to the kitchen i smiled when i seen my name on a peace of paper

'Breakfast for you'

I lifted the cover smiling when i seen French toast my favourite

I sat down eating smiling when i had finished it at how good it was I knew Sam had made it because he had covered in with cinnamon.  
Once i was finished i had cleaned up done the dishes as well leaving them alone a little longer.  
After breakfast i made my self a coffee i walked out seeing them still laughing and smiling.  
I stepped out the door moving to sit on the hamack but as i went past Sam he pulled me down onto his lap  
"Did you like your breakfast?" I smiled kissing him quickly  
"I did thank you" he nodded pulling me closer  
"So Andy how did you like your weekend away?"  
"It was good thank you for an amazing weekend im glad i came out i was nerves at first but turns out i really like it here"  
"I'm glad it means you can persuade my little brother to come visit his favorite sister more often"  
"Hey i visit a lot, and your my only sister" I laughed smiling at them both  
"I will do my best to make sure we come back and visit you more" i said to Sara smiling  
"Hey even if you wanna come up here on your own its fine by me we can have a girls night"  
"Oh okay ill take you up on that soon" i heared my phone start to ring i quickly pulled it out seeing blocked number pop up i answered stepping away from Sam and Sara  
"Hello?"  
"Andy?  
"Yeah?" I asked confused  
"It's ahh Jason sparks" I gasped almost dropping my phone "please don't hang up"  
"To late" i hung up turning it off completely.  
I took a deep breath turning around smiling at them both  
Sara could see the look in my eyes she quickly spoke up"So i was thinking, maybe I should take you up on that offer sometime soon... if your sure that's okay?"" She smiled  
"Sound's good to me, what about you babe?" I looked over at Sam  
"Who was that?" i shrugged  
"I don't know must have been the wrong number" I shrugged  
"Couldn't come up with a better lie?" I glared at him  
"Couldn't leave it alone?"  
"Guess not you gonna tell me"  
"Nope" i said popping the 'P' i walked past him straight into the house grabbing the truck keys and running the stairs grabbing our bag's making sure we hadn't forgot everything.  
When i came back down i could heard Sam's voice  
"Sammy if she want's to tell you she will"  
"What does she have to hide it from me" I pushed the door open with the bags i dropped them down next to him grabbing the keys out of my pocket handing them to him. He got the hint and took the bag's to the truck. He didn't look happy about it... never liked people telling him what to do  
I turned looking at Sara "Its was Jason" She looked confused and then it clicked as to who i was talking about  
"As in Spark's?" I nodded cringing at the flutter of memory's that came back  
"You should tell Sam, Andy" i shook my head We both seen him coming back so i quickly stood closer to her  
"This stay's between us" i pulled her for a hug "I'm sorry" i pulled back smiling at her "Thank you for an amazing weekend it was good to let my mind run away from work for awhile i defiantly needed it, i hope you come up and see us or we come see you again soon" She half smiled at me  
"Yeah speaking of that" She turned "Little brother, i have something for you" I looked at them both confused. Sara went inside and came back out a minute later with present in her hands "I know I usually come see you on your birthday or you come here but i have to go to New York tomorrow and I won't be back for a few week's" I looked at her confused "Jaz and I are going to this art convention she sell's her painting's all around the country and this will broaden her horizon a bit" I smiled "okay so open that up when you get home and have fun on Friday" she gave him a hug then turned to me "You watch his back i need him around" i smiled nodding

"Always have his back, i need him to"

"And take picture the morning he wakes up so i can laugh at how old he looks" i smiled laughing when Sam pushed Sara towards the door "Go home"

We both turned moving to the car and getting in Sam laid his present in the back.

We both waved as we left the drive.

After half an hour of silent's and car's every where I felt tired. I undid my belt crawling over grabbing Sam's hand i seen him look at me confused but I ignored him and laid my head on his lap. His hand moved from mine and started to rub it against my arm relaxing me.

Laying there I decided it was time to tell Sam what the phone call was about and why I didn't want to tell him.

He needs to know because if i know Jason the way I do that one phone call won't be the end of it.

"His name's Jason Spark's we meet in high school" i looked up at Sam seeing the confused look on his face "When we first meet we were friends had a lot of classes together hung out a lot, until he asked me out." I laughed smiling "He had come to my house while i was with Sara and he asked my dad if we could date. My dad was drunk told him it was okay to marry his daughter. I don't actually think he remember's that" I shook my head laughing

"Any way he come's in half way through my lesson with Sara and asked if he could be my boy friend, i ran out crying Sara followed me and told me to say yes so i did.

A year before we graduated high school we both moved in together dad wasn't really in the right state of mind to say no. First year was good he got into medical school, and I decided to go to the academy, but he asked me... no BEGGED me to put it of for a year just for his first year at medical school so that he could concentrate on school and not worrying that I'm out there getting shot, me being young and in love i said yes thinking he was being sweet." i snorted rooling my eyes _How wrong i was_

One day over a year later he came home from school and i was in the kitchen cooking dinner singing away to music when i heard him come in and then i heard this smash come from behind me i spun around and everything that was on the table was pushed of. Right from the start he always had a temper and i was use to it...but that look on his face." i shivered from the memory, i felt Sam's grab my hand holding it tight

"Andy you don't have to do this"

"Yeah i do it's okay i promise i'll get it out." He squeezed my hand harder waiting for me to carry on "That day i had signed up to the academy and applied all my paper's and everything was what was on the table, i was mad i started yelling at him but he had his back to me so he was acting like he wasn't listening so i smacked him in the back of the head. Worst mistake, his chair came flying backwards smacking me in the stomach... as i hunched over his fist came up punching me in the jaw, braking it" i slowly sat up when i heard Sam growl "Pull over into the diner there it's better if your not driving" he sighed but nodded we walked into the diner grabbing a coffee and sitting in a booth in the back

"What happened?" Sam asked sitting on the oppersit side of me

"I cried and screamed well i was half screaming he covered my mouth with his hand to stop me. Second worst mistake i was in so much pain. I remember I kept screaming till the pain eventually knocked me. When i woke up he had his hand's on my jaw telling me not to move because he had already put it back in place and had tied something around my jaw and over my head to keep it in place so that i don't move it. He ahh he sat there and told me that he was sorry and that it had been a bad day for him and he snapped, he told me he 'loved' me and i believed him and bla bla bla he promised he wouldn't do it again but stupid me believed him.

3 month's later he started hitting me again but he didn't hit my face he started with body shot's he was using me as a punching bag after he eventually finished he would make me feel bad like it was my fault like i was the one that set him of" Sam was about to say something but i cut him of

"Trust me i don't feel that way now." he nodded "After a while Sara started to notice the bruises and she tried to help me saying her little brother was a cop and he could help me" i smiled looking up at him "i got into a fight with her telling her to but out of my life. It's when we stopped talking"

"Your the friend she asked me about" i looked at him confused "She asked me if i could help her friend who's partner was abusing her, but i couldn't unless she came forward or if Sara had proof, she eventually gave up asking" i nodded

"I was a right bitch to her that day i wish i could take it back the stuff i said to her i would never say that to someone"

"She know's she wouldn't have let you in her house if she hadn't have forgiven you" i smiled at him "How did you get out?"

"I was in the shower one day and Dov turned up at my house" He looked shocked "Yeah i know i joined back up at the academy and i meet him we decided to get some drinks that night to get to know each other and he came over to pick me up. Jason told him to wait outside and he would get me, he came into the bathroom grabbed the back of my head and smashed it straight into the mirror" i seen Sam cringe "It's how i got the scar above my eye." I could see him looking at the scar "That day I snapped after that i was sick of being his punching bag so i turned him into my punching bag i started punching him in the face he ended up with the upper hand on me and started strangling me to the point where i almost blacked out but i ended up lifting my legs putting them between us and kicking him as hard as i could sending him straight through our bathroom window.

At that point Dov came running in, he helped me pack and we got out of there... I haven't seen or heard from him... till today. Dov was a big help when i had nightmares which was every night. Then we joined and here we are. I'm better i'm happy and there is no where in the world i would rather be" I could see the sadness in Sam's eyes but he didn't say anything but hold my hand as we drank our coffees

"Come on let's get you home you like tired" i nodded feeling the weakness in my body

"Does that mean your taking me back to my condo?" i was hesitant i wanted to go home with him his home is my home i wanted to be with him

"No your coming home with me because my home is your home" he slowly stood up grabbing my hands pulling me tightly to his chest "Move in with me McNally" i smiled pulling back to look at him

"Really?"

"No i'm lying thought it would be funny" i glared at him "I'm kidding McNally i love you living with me I love you, So please move in with me so that i don't have to see that sad look on your face every time i drop you of to get more cloths" i smiled wrapping my arm's around his neck

"Yes Swarek i will move in with you" Sam smiled lifting me up

"Come on let's get home we can see if Frank will give us the day of tomorrow so we can move all your stuff in"

Early the next day we called Frank asking for the day of cause we where moving in together and he was happy for us told us to spend the hole day doing everything. Which we did we got all my stuff moved into his place, we went and got out of my mortgage and put stuff that i didn't want to lose into a storage shed, i didn't go any where near the shed and Sam understood, i wanted to help but the memory's of that day that i was locked in there i just...

Later that night we had pretty much unpacked everything some things we needed to find out if it was worth keeping or to just sell it and get some new stuff. but we decided to do that after work tomorrow.

After we ordered in we ended up crashing on the couch watching TV i woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing from up stairs, i went to stand up but i felt Sam's arms tighten around my waist.

"Where you going?" i smiled turning around kissing his lip's.

"Time to get up or else will be late of Parade" He groaned holding me tighter

"I don't want to can't we just stay here a little longer tell Frank will be in late" i shook my head laughing lightly because it usally me that's doing this.

"No babe come on he will put us on desk duty, and i don't want to do paper work all day" He groaned again but sat up pulling me with him and pulling me onto his lap

"Come on will save time if we shower together." I laughed smiling

"Your so full of it, we wont save time but ill still shower with you" i started to laugh louder when Sam throw me over his shoulder running up the stairs "Careful old man you might pull something" Sam snorted putting me down outside the shower as he turned it on

"You wont be saying that once im finished with you" i giggled stepping away from his hands

"Bring it on old man"

After what felt like the best morning of my life Sam and i made it to work with 15 minutes to spare, we quickly ran in to the lockers changing.

As i came out Sam was leaning on the wall waiting for me

"Hey where's your tie?" He asked i looked down laughing as i pulled it out of my pocket

"Figured i would put it on, on my way to parade didn't want to be late"

"You better move then" he pushed me forward slapping my ass

"You will pay for that" it turned smiling at him walking backwards

"Don't make promises you cant keep McNally" i stopped smirking at him

"Don't worry you'll remember who wears the pants that you like getting into" i smiled walking backwards putting my tie on, seeing those dimples spread across his face "see you in there Swarek" as i spun around to head to parade i heard Sargent Best call my name

"McNally my office now!" I spun around looking at Sam confused but he had the same look on his face.

I quickly moved to his office

"McNally good shut the door sit down" i quickly closed it seeing Sam watching me, i shrugged moving to sit down "Don't worry your not In trouble i need you to sign these papers and change a few things" i lent forward seeing change of address and change of next of kin.

I froze knowing what this meant Frank must have noticed

"Don't worry this doesn't mean you and Sam wont be partnered together i usually does but maybe the papers got lost on my desk at some point" i smiled at him "i cant lose my best partnership i have, but you are with Diaz today you all need a change every now and again" i nodded quickly signing and changing everything. "All right lets go, ill do this later"

We both quickly moved to parade everyone was sitting waiting for us, i quickly sat down winking at Sam as i passed letting him know it was all fine. Frank walked in behind me

Aright guys listen up we i got a call this morning that we have retraining coming up in two weeks, all of you are involved this year" Everyone started talking "All right shut up, I'm letting you know now because we have some rookies coming in on the same day and we... and i mean me. Don't want to give rookies the idea that we cant train them. I want to show them that they got sent to the right division. Current rookies. "McNally, Peck, Diaz, Epstein." We knew we haven't been Rookie's in awhile but we all sat up a little "You will be our T.O's this year" I froze turning my head and seeing the smiles on Ollie and Sam's face

"We also have an extra rookie this year now that Nash is detective so Swarek" i smiled covering my mouth from laughing out loud when his smile dropped "Since you trained one of 15's finest you will also be training of and on with Collins, no offence Collins but you our youngest Rookie" i turned smiling and tapping his shoulder giving him A reassuring smile

"Lets get out there Shaw-Peck, Epstein-Collins, McNally- Diaz, Swarek your on desk duty. Serve protect, stay safe and watch each others back." I stood up seeing the look on Sams face he looked pissed.

"Chris I'll meet you at the car ill grab us some coffees you can drive" he smiled nodding seeing me look at Sam.

I walked over to coffee machine smiling at Sam standing there.

"What did Frank say when he called you into the office?"

"Just to tell me he was partnering me with Chris and that he's not chucking our partnership away were to good together" Ii smiled at him

"Your a bad liar McNally I'm not stupid" I snorted

"I never said you were, but now you are cause stupid funny thing is you think I'm lying when those are actually the words frank used. You need to go back to the academy 'Officer Swarek' you don't know your face from your own ass, maybe trade places with our new rookies, you might learn a thing or to" Ii grabbed our coffees turning away from him Oliver was standing right there but i stepped around him.

I don't know why i felt so mad it was stupid to be mad.

I kept walking out to the car handing Chris his drink

"I'm driving for now you can drive later" he was confused but nodded

The day started of quite we had only pulled a few people for speeding and damaged lights nothing big. Then it was time for lunch, Chris and I decided to go to the little diner, we always went at the academy.

Once we pulled up Chris got out turning to me

"So Andy, Dov and i went to your place last night to check on you because you hadn't been to work in awhile and your landlord said you moved out" I nodded when he sat down on the front of the car after he went in grabbing us a coffee and a sandwich each "So does that mean you and Officer Swarek moved in together?"

"Thanks for the sandwich i smiled ignoring his question

"Andy?" I laughed lifting my coffee, as soon as it touched my lips i felt something smack the back of my head making me spill my coffee all down my vest inside my shirt and all over my pants

"Shit!" I felt the burning. I turned seeing a Soccer ball sitting on the ground next to me, i looked up seeing a few young kids across the street looking scared.

"Andy you okay?" I turned back to Chris nodding

"Fine, lets... ahh lets just get back to the barn so i can shower change"

Once we got back i quickly changed while Chris explained to Frank why we were back. Lucky i always had a spare suite handy i had picked up my spare this morning from the dry cleaners they had sent it to the condo.

As i came back out Sam was leaning against the wall

"You okay there McNally, i over heard Chris talking to Frank" i laughed shaking my head "McNally stop" I heard his T.O voice. I snorted again

"Go to work 'Officer Swarek' I have a job to do" i kept walking grabbing Chris arm pulling him out the door. As we got in the car a call came over

"1519 we have man wilding a gun around at Madison square garden there are children and family's there he wont let anyone move, unless he speaks with Officer Andrea McNally" I froze looking at Chris

**Please tell me what you think i would love to hear it :)**

**Thank you to the people that did review it means alot also to the person that left a review under Guest wondering how Andy know's Sara i didn't actually know how they would know each other until i just started writing... thank you :)**


	4. We Need You

_I wouldn't send her out without back up guys :) Thank you for the reviews :) i love you all fro the reviews :)_

**Chapter 4**

"1519 we have man wilding a gun around at Madison square garden there are children and family's there he wont let anyone move, unless he speaks with Officer Andrea McNally" I froze looking at Chris

I quickly picked it up "1519 has the man said who he is?" i said there waiting for a reply

"No, sorry he just keep's repeating that he want's to speak with Andrea McNally, you wouldn't happen to be able to contact her would you?" i laughed

"I'm Andrea McNally were 15 minute's out" We both quickly turned on the sirens heading out

As we pulled out front so did Oliver, Gail, Dov and Nick with there gun's drawn. Chris and i quickly did the same

"Andy you go first will move in front of the people and push them out get them to safety, you do what you do best" i looked at Oliver shaking my head "Talk McNally" I quickly moved towards the people stepping through them, i froze seeing who it was. i quickly holstered my gun grabbing my radio,

"Guy's his name is Jason Spark's he has a temper he's 26"

"McNally how do you know this?"

"He's someone i thought i knew"

"Andy?" i heard Dov ask

"It's fine Dov he can't hurt me remember i'm not that girl any more" I stepped forward in front of people whispering to them to move back and then run "Jason!" he spun around looking at me

"Andy?" i nodded. He spun around pointing his gun at me.

"Jason you wanted me and now i'm here please let all these people go they have kids"

"KIDS" Now he looked really mad "What about our kid" i glared at him

"Don't go there Jason, not in front of all these people just let them go, and then we can talk"

"Fine but don't move" i nodded i turned looking at people

"GO!" i yelled everyone started running towards the exit, once they were gone it was the other's as well as Jason "Fine there gone so lets talk Jason what do you want?" i slowly sat down on one of the chair's seeing the looks on everyone's face

"Tell them to put there gun's away" i shook my head

"You point a gun at me they point a gun at you" He looked around stopping at Dov

"You, i remember you, your the reason she left me" i laughed and he turned back to me still waving the gun around like it was a peace of paper

"He's not the reason i left." i stood up stepping closer to him "I left because you used me as a punching bag for over a year, you broke my rib's, jaw, my soul-" he cut me of

"What About Our Baby!" my nostrils flared

"There is no baby, Jason you killed MY baby!" i screamed at him feeling the tears run down my face. I moved closer to him "The smashing my face against a mirror the strangling the using my stomach and body as a punching bag" He slowly started shaking

"No, NO IT WASN'T MY FAULT" he fired his gun i felt it hit, i dropped to ground and heard Gail yelling. I seen Dov Chris and Nick running at Jason telling him to freeze

"We need an ambulance now, Officer down, i repeat Officer down." i seen Gail and Oliver stand next to me i was half sitting up trying to pull my vest off.

"Andy" I felt them both push me down trying to pull at me vest

"It didn't get me in the vest" i felt the pain in my hip. Is that idiot that bad at shooting. I felt my vest come of then my shirt rip open.

I looked down seeing the blood coming out of my side, i hissed out in pain when Oliver used my shirt to stop the blood

"Gentle, i know you old but gosh easy" He laughed rolling his eyes

"Course you couldn't be quite even when you get shot" I smiled closing my eyes

"Sam say's I'm allergic to silence"

"Speaking of Sam" i turned my head slightly seeing him coming

"McNally!, Andy?" He dropped down next to me

"Sam i'm fine its a scratch nothing major" before he could say anything the paramedics came over pushing them out of the way

"Hi Officer...?"

"McNally" I hissed out when i felt the paramedics start probing at me side

"There's a gun shot wounded to your side hip it's deep so you may need some stitches. Steve go get the gurney"

"NO!" i pushed them both back "I'm not getting on a gurney"

"McNally" Sam said in his T.O voice

"Officr Swarek" I said in my 'keep talking an you will be sleeping on the couch for the reset of you life' voice "Your not changing my mind Swarek i'd rather walk, it's not the first time ive been shot and you know it probably wont be the last so let it go." I slowly started to stand up but just as i did Sam came over lifting me up holding me bridal style

"Don't take the gurney but i want you to take it easy for awhile McNally" i rolled my eye's but nodded

Later at the hospital the doctor gave me 14 stitches said not to over do it but i could go back to light duty's if i really wanted to.

I told him i would the next day, i'm not good when it come's to relaxing but i think we've figured that out

**2 Day's later **

"Sam" i whispered rolling over straddling his waist. i felt the tightness in my hip with a little pain but ignored it

I lent down kissing him, i felt the smile spread across his face, but it quickly went away like he didn't want me to see it. He wanted me to think he was still asleep

"To bad you can't wake up i was think we could have some amazing early morning birthday sex, but oh well guess i get to shower on my own" i lent closer so my mouth was right next to his ear "All wet dripping with water hand's all over my bod-" before i seen it coming he flipped us over laying between my legs smiling. i squeaked out in shock

"You always did know how to mess with me without even trying McNally"

"It's just a knack" i giggled when i felt his lips start to move down my neck.

**Later that night **

I was pulling into the barn when i seen Tracey and Jerry walking out i quickly jumped out smiling at them both

"Hey guys you still coming tonight?"

"Hey Andy yeah were coming"

"Okay, cool meet us at the Penny will be there in an hour or two Sam want's to know what i do every Saturday he's about to find out"

"Your going to tell him?" Traci said

"Yeah figured he should know why i start work really early on Saturdays"

"Okay well will meet you at the penny" Traci said smiling

After i had told everyone that Sam and i would be late i found him alone in the locker room, i smiled leaning up against the locker watching him change

"See something you like McNally" i laughed stepping forward wrapping my arms around his waist

"Oh you know it" He laughed turning around kissing my head and throwing his shirt on

"How's my baby?" I laughed knowing he wasn't talking about me

"She's good still hasn't got a scratch on it"

"And what made you think I was talking about my truck i could have been talking about you" I snorted stepping back

"Your so full of it Swarek" i slapped his butt such a nice butt that it is "Get dressed we have to be some where before we head to the Penny" he looked at me smiling that smile of i'm gonna get lucky smile "Not what i was talking about Swarek, that come's later. Meet me in the truck i'm driving.

**Half And Hour Later**

"What is this place" i smiled jumping out

"This is my Saturday's it's called, You And Me as in you and me we work together. You know the little blue house we passed back down the end of the street is the house Jason and i lived in together" Sam looked at me shocked "I use to come here during the day while he was at school ended up teaching here"

"Teaching?" i laughed at the look of disbelief on his face

"Yes teaching Gymnastic's and dance" he looked shocked "When i was younger i use to play a lot of sports, After she left i couldn't do it any more so i started to do things that were more me like Gymnastics and dancing Being with him made me forget how much i loved doing all these kind of things. Any way i ended up being cast in a movie-"

"What?" He laughed smiling

"Yeah I'm not telling you the movie, after that Jason came along stopped doing gymnastics and stayed with dance, then i came here now i come here every Saturday, i try to come more often but with the job and now living with you it was hard to hide it from everyone."

"Why are you hiding this specially from me McNally im here to support you not judge you" i smiled grabbing his hand

"I hide it because this place is a sacred to me i don't want people knowing my past and being here and coming here is knowing my past, my past has to stay in the past i don't like people knowing. Lets stop talking about the bad i wanna show you what i do" as i opened the door to the dance studio the music came whopping through i quickly went over pushing pause everyone who was dancing turned looking at me

"Hi Andy" everyone smiled

"Hi guys i see you've been practicing it looks good but Natalie when the song gets to 'you need a real women in your life that's good for ya' " i let go of Sams hand smiling at him "You wanna start moving those hips so when you drop come up shaking your hips, and put some anger in there, push it out" she nodded sitting down "Cha chi have you see Ian i told him to meet me here?" She nodded pointing behind me i turned smiling

"Oh Ian just the man I'm looking for you ready?"

"Yeah are you i don't want you to pull a stitch like earlier" i glared at him turning my head to Sam

"You did what?" He looked pissed

"It was nothing doc fixed me up said I'm fine just know more double back flips" Sam shook his head not wanting to know

"Come on Jerk lets do this" i smacked Ian in the head "Idiot"

We both stepped forward pushing play and going to number 10 which was Micheal Jackson- Whatever Happens

"We do stupid song we do weird songs we do all kinds this song was chosen my Ian here he and i came up with an amazing dance so yeah" as it came to the lyrics we started dancing. Once it was finished i could feel the pull in my hip but i ignored it not wanting to worry Sam

"So what did you think?" I asked nerves look over at Ian who was smiling at Cha Chi

"Why did you never tell me you could do this?" I smiled walking over to him

"Because you don't see much older people dancing these days and i wanted to keep this away from the people i work i don't want them to think stupid shit" before he could say anything i heard my name

"Hey Andy" i smiled looking over Sams shoulder

"Hey Izzy did your mum just drop you of?" She nodded

"Hi uncle Sam" he turned looking shocked

"Any more secrets i don't know about" i laughed smacking his arm

"Yeah Oliver knows about this place i told him after what happened to Izzy and he brought her here hoping that it would help her"

"Is that why everything is going good with Ollie now?" i nodded laughing when he hugged me "Thanks"

"Come on i wanna show you my other talent" i lent in closer to whisper in his ear "Show you why i'm so flexible in bed" i laughed when he coughed

I grabbed his hand pulling him down to the gym area.

As i walked in i seen one of the girl's fall of the beam, she screamed hitting the ground throwing her arms around like she was packing a tantrum

"Katey" i called over to her. She stood up running over to me.

"Hi Miss. McNally sorry" i laughed "Just i don't know if i want to do this any more" i sighed calling out to everyone"  
"Guy's come sit down for a second" everyone quickly moved towards us sitting down "Guy's this is Sam, Sam and i work together he is my partner"

"Hi Sam" he smiled waving slightly

"Hello ladies" he smiled

"Who's finding it hard to learn some of this stuff?" a few people put there hands up "Alright i'm gonna tell you a secret." I slowly sat down looking at everyone Sam stayed standing smiling "Gymnastic's tells you 'no' all day long. It mook's you over and over again. Telling you, your an idot. That you crazy. If you like running full speed towards a stationary object, Vault's for you. If you like peeling pieces of skin the size of quarters of your hand... bar's is for you. Floor... are you serious? i mean who doesn't wanna parade around in a leotard getting wedges and doing dorky choreography?" All the girls laughed even Sam "If you like falling, then gymnastics is the sport for you. You get to fall on your butt, your back, your knees... and your pride. Good thing i didn't like falling... I LOVED it" everyone laughed

"If you love doing this then do it, if you don't then stop no one is making you do this, you wanna sing, sing, you wanna dance, dance. Hell if you wanna grow up to be a cop like Sam and I then be a cop.. Being a cop make's me happy this" i pointed around the room "use to make me happy. There are other classes here if you wanna stay go back and do what you wanna do if you wanna do something else go tell the teacher's its free remember" They all jumped up going back to do what they were doing except Katey she grabbed her stuff and moved down the the dance studio guess she really didn't want to do this any more.

I looked up smiling at Sam "So this is what i do you wanted to know more about me" waved my arms around the room "This is me" He grabbed my hand pulling me up and into his arms.

After Jason shot me on the way to the hospital Sam told me I had to tell him the truth that there were things i wasn't telling him, and he was right so I did, I told him the truth about the baby, after the day that i left i miscarried that night the doctor told me it was the stress and trauma that my body had been through

Jason's out on bail last night his brother is a high paid lawyer, the family is basically a bunch of high paid lawyer's well except his little sister she did a runner to Paris 6 year's ago with her french boy friend.

"Come on lets get to the penny i told the guys we wouldn't be long" he smiled laughing when as we were out the door someone called my name

"Andy?" I looked smiling seeing Michael standing there "Everyone signed this when they found out you got shot never got a chance to give it to you" i smiled saying thanks as he turned running back to his class.

Once we finally got back to the penny we all sat down laughing calling Sam and old man

"So McNally" Jerry spoke up "What did you get our Sammy?" I laughed shaking my head knowing where he was going with this

"Well i haven't given it to him yet"

"Really?" he asked confused

"Yeah well its a two part, one part from this morning" i winked at him making him laugh "and the second part now you wanna help?" He laughed shaking his head "Good then if you wanna ask if Sam got birthday sex you tell me has he stopped smiling today" everyone laughed saying no

"Wow McNally has it going on" Gail Said i laughed shaking my head people always trying to make me blush.

"All right so here's the second part... we all know i can sing" everyone nodded "i found out that Sam likes my singing which is a shock cause he don't like my kind of music" everyone laughed "So i'm gonna sing a song he wont like but is a good song, i need your help with the beat" Dov and Chris Jumped at the chance i quickly showed them and started singing

"We been deep in the trenches

Aint that friendship  
Its not always roses (But)  
Everybody knows this  
We stuck in this battle field  
I know just how you feel  
Standin up for us (Yeah)  
Ima be a soldier

You give me hope  
You give me strength  
I'd give you better than I could ever give myself  
Always know that  
I got your back  
Dont matter wherever  
As long as were together (we've been through too much)

We've been through too much  
Time for us to group up  
Come on and lets stand up now for us  
This is our battle cry  
Promise you that im certified  
All we gotta do is stand up now for us  
This is our battle cry

It's so hard when the night falls  
And i don't get your phone calls  
Your everything to me  
You heal me when these bullets go through me" i smiled lifting my shirt a little  
"And if i had to retreat  
I know you'll fall back with me  
And if you got problems  
You already know whose going to solve 'em  
Always know that" i moved wrapping my arms around his waist from behind laying my head on his shoulder  
"I got your back

Hey Hey Hey (This is our battle cry)  
hey Hey Hey  
hey Hey Hey (This is our battle cry

"Thanks" he whispered kissing my head

**One Week Later **

It was my first day back on duty we had just walked into parade when Frank walked in

"All right guys shut up and listen I'm gonna make it short and sweet today is Peck-Diaz desk Collins -Epstein, Shaw -Price field" Chloe had transferred from 27 last week, she's been with Shaw ever since "McNally, my office now Swarek your on your own today. Serve protect and have each others back, go" i turned looking at him confused he shrugged getting up

"What did you do McNally? Did you and Sammy get court smacking on each other in the interview room"

"Haha" i smacked his arm quickly moving to the office. As i walked up the stairs i froze seeing Blackstone standing there talking to Frank, he looked pissed. I quickly moved knocking on his door

"McNally come in take a seat" i shook my head

"I'd rather stand sir." he nodded looking at Blackstone

"You wanted her you talk to her, i have to see to something come see me at the end of the day Andy" i nodded to him as he left.

"All right McNally here's the deal" he handed me a folder "The last 3 weeks 6 women have turned up on the door step Toronto hospital beaten bruised and drugged now we've had inside women working in an underground fight club for women she confirmed that these women were all fighters and they weren't new" he moved standing next to me "Anabel Mcenzey 23 7 broken ribs, and dislocated shoulder, had Roofie in here system couldn't remember what happened to her" he turned the page showing the next one "Hilary Reese 25, 4 broken ribs one puncturing her lung, broken cheek bone as well as eye-socket she will never be able to see out of that eye again, 2 other girls dead one had a 6 year old daughter " he went to flip it over but i stopped him, not wanting to see any more

"Why are you telling me this?" I throw the folder onto franks desk a few peace's fell out

"We need you for a UC, we need you to go back undercover"


	5. I Can't Do It

**The picture i talk about of Sara, she's what i think Sara would look like:** . /search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1440&bih=809&q=long+flowing+dress&oq=long+flowing+dress&gs_l=img.3..0l3j0i24l6.107.7173.0.7..1581.7j2j1j2.12.0...0...1ac.1. ..13.7. 2J8#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=VV8vn0HKi1mxUM%3A%3BNPtpVGmwokaXWM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .mn%252Fcontent%252Fwww%252F2008%252F11% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fhottest-photos-of-kate-beckinsale-2%252F%3B400%3B400

Chapter 5

"Why are you telling me this?" I throw the folder onto Franks desk a few peace's fell out

"We need you for a UC, we need you to go back undercover" i groaned "We seen you at the last UC" I looked at him confused "When you and Collins didn't turn the camera's of we watched and you got really good, so good that I don't think i could beat you in a fight" i shrugged urging him to carry on "We need you to go in as a fighter" i shook my head "It was either you or Nash and we choose you because Nash won't go because of her son"

"No i cant do another UC i've done mine and things are different since last time, i wont go under knowing it could take 6 months to a year before I can come home. You leave Traci out of this, she is a mum and she would never leave him so you better find someone else"

"Andy-" I cut him of

"No Blackstone i love my last UC its was good for me i needed it, but i can't do another one i can't have that feeling of being court out again and have to have my partner point a gun at my head and pull the trigger, i like working on the street it's who i am it's what i love doing, maybe ask Gail she's a tough chick who could pass for a hard ass that fight's if you really need to Nick and will train her up so that she can do it" I turned away from him not sticking around to hear what he has to say

I walked over to one of the phones calling Sam

"Swarek" he answered on the 3rd ring

"Pick me up I'm with you today" I hung up before he could say anything I knew he was going to ask questions.

I quickly grabbed us some coffee moving outside just as he pulled in i got in handing my coffee to him

"I Was offered a UC i turned it down, i don't want to talk about it right now i just wanna do my job can i do my job?"

"Yeah" before he could say anything else a call came through

"15-19 we have a report of shots fired apartment 46 block 2 corner of Lin-way and Woodstock, back up required" i quickly grabbed it

"15-19, were 4 minutes out" i quickly turned the sirens on

"I'll let it go for now McNally but you have to talk to me sooner or later"

"I'd rather later" i whispered hoping he didn't hear.

Once we got to the scene Dov, and Nick were already there, we all quickly moved inside calling police.

We all quickly moved upstairs towards 46, as we got to the door I was first so Sam stood across from me Nick stood behind me Dov stood behind Sam

"Police!" we yelled "Were coming in" i grabbed the handle pushing it open Sam went first and i followed, i seen a little kid in the corner crying holding on to a little girl we quickly moved around to check the rest of the house i found a older women dead gun shot to the head i felt for a pulse but it wasn't there. I looked seeing the gun still in her hand

"Guy's in here" i yelled out a few second's later they all walked in. They stopped as soon as they seen the body

"Suicide, I think... I'm going to check on the kids" i got up and they all moved for me.

I came out and crouchied down sitting on the ground in front of the kids smiling at them

"Hi" they both looked at me "My name's Andy... I'm here to help you" They both nodded "I'm going to take you some where safe is that okay?" They both nodded again "Do you wanna come sit in my police car i can maybe put the sirens on see if the Officer in there will let you play a game on his phone" i seen the little boy smile but the little girl still looked scared, he looked about 10, maybe 11 and there girl only looked 4. "Come on" i slowly stood up holding my hand's out letting them put there hands in mine if they wanted . They both looked at me for a second but grabbed my hands. I quickly moved them out side sitting them in the front seat of the cruiser "All right guy's stay here for me okay" they both nodded "I gonna close the door and just right here" the both nodded again, i quietly closed the door and called Claire

"Hey honey how are you?"

"Hi Claire not so good i'm working and i have two kids with me boy and girl maybe 11 and 4, the mother just killed her self in the bedroom while they were in the lounge, i need you to come down and talk to them"

"Okay i'm on my way, were are you?" i told her where we were and hung up, i few minutes later more car's turned up with coroners and more, then Dov came down, he quickly walked over to me.

"The guys are checking it out up there did you call child services" i nodded

"Yeah Claire's on her way" he nodded patting my arm

"So I heard Blackstone came to see you asked you to do another UC how come you always get picked?" he lent on the car looking at me.

"How do you know about that?"

"Gail was ears dropping when you guy's were talking she heard him offer it to you until Frank called her she txt me in the car" i snorted

"Yeah he offered it to me but i turned it done i'm not doing it again Dov. That UC may have helped me with my anger towards Sam and Jason and everything else in my fucked up life but it's not something i think i can do again and come back... _Normal_" he nodded squeezing my arm

We stood there waiting when Sam and Nick came out just as they got to us Claire pulled up i moved to the car opening the door i crouched down smiling at them both

"Hi guy's i want you to meet someone" i turned my head slightly looking at Claire "This is Claire she's... she's my mum" they both looked up at her "She's going to help you take you some where nice and safe and warm... Do you know where you'r dad is?"

"He's in heaven" The little girl spoke for the first time

I froze looking up at Claire

"Oh honey it's okay" i seen the little girl start to cry "Come on sweet heart why don't we got and get some ice cream i'm sure you big brother here would like you to get some Ice Cream" she nodded grabbing Claire's hand but holding on to her brother tightly. He started to move towards the car but stopped turning and running to me i crouched down smiling at him he put his hand on my cheek i smiled at him

"Your pretty" i laughed smiling at him

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek

"You shouldn't be so sad" i looked at the little boy confused "Mummy always said after daddy died, you shouldn't be said someone love's you and that's all that matter's. Daddy amy come back diffrent but his love for you will never change" This little kid was so strong and smart

"Your a good kid, look after your little sister, she's the best friend you will ever have" i stood up kissing his head smiling at the smile that was on his face

He just lost his mum his dad's gone and he look's so... calm i guess i have never meet anyone like him specially not at that age.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when i felt a hand on my arm, i turned seeing Sam standing there.

"Come on we have to get back Frank's calling for us" i nodded standing up and getting in the cruiser

On the way back to the station neither of us said anything. Once we got back to the station Frank Called Sam an i into the Parade room Blackstone and Nick followed behind.

"Look if this is about me and the UC job-" Blackstone cut me of

"It is about the UC we need you McNally and after speaking with Frank we know why you don't want to go and were willing to over Sam a spot as well" i laughed shaking my head

"No" I said. Everyone looked at me shocked "I'm not going to ask Sam to leave his life behind because i can't leave him again... that if i leave I'm scared I'll lose him for good"

"Andy?" Sam said making me look at him, he smiled nodding at me "I'll go with her-"

"No he won't" I said before he could say anything else "I'd rather go on my own"

"Andy!" He sounded pissed

"NO Sam I'm not taking you away from your family...you stay i go" i turned to Blackstone "Sort it out i leave in a week, if the same thing happens like last time, I'm coming after you dead or alive" i turned away from everyone.

I heard nick as i was walking away "Officer Swarek i wouldn't go after her if i was you"

"And why the hell not Collins"

"She's going to the Gym... to hit something"

"She's hit me before i think i can handle it"

"Not since she's been back she hasn't hit you"

"What's the difference?" Sam sounded pissed and like he was following me

"She's pissed and she can beat me in a fight"

"Fine then you go after her and tell her I'm going with her weather she like's it our not were not ending up like last time"

"That's what you think" i turned back looking at him "The Rookie's are coming tomorrow and so is re training" i looked at Frank making sure. he nodded "You and me one on one if you win you come... I win i decided weather you can stay or go"

"Deal. Be prepared McNally, I won't go easy on you be cause we live together" I snorted blowing him a kiss

"Yes Sir" i saluted him

"McNally" I spun around looking at Frank "Some of the rookie's are here you and Sam are going to show them around, new rules come in we have to show them around the day before they start" I nodded "So that's a job for you and Swarek"

"But Sir" I said groaning "He's an ass" Everyone laughed even Sam

"Sorry McNally you either put up with his Ass here or at home remember you have to live with him" i groaned rolling my eyes "Don't remind me" Sam laughed stabbing his finger into my side making me giggle "Don't that tickles" he laughed poking me again

"I seriously wish you guy's would just get married already we all know your perfect for each other, Andy would you just marry my little brother already" My cheek's flushed red as i spun around seeing who said that

"Sara?" I laughed seeing a huge smile on her face

"Sara what are you doing here?" Sam asked "You okay?" He asked worried

"I'm fine i thought i might take Andy up on that offer, we finished really early in New York" i smiled hugging her "I talked about bring a _Friend_ along with me well i brought said friend"

"Really were?" i asked looking behind her

"At Sammy's i dropped her of" She whispered in my ear

"Okay well i think Sam and i can go on a brake before the Rookie's get here?" I turned asking Sam

"Yeah let's go, will see you in an hour Frank" He nodded smiling at Sara

"Hi Frank" She turned walking away "Bye Frank" She said over her shoulder

"Who was that?" Nick asked

"My sister" Sam Said he looked at me smiling as we walked away back to the Locker's Sam grabbed the key's to the cruiser as we left.

Once we got back to the house we could hear laughing come from out by the pool. I smiled laughing when i seen Sara in the pool with all her clothe's

"I hate you" She said getting out of the pool

"No you don't you love me" I turned looking seeing who I'm guessing is Jasmine moving towards her with a towel

"You know if my brother and sister come how right now" I gasped looking up at Sam shocked, what did she just call me"Tthey could arrest your ass for trying to drown me"

"Hi Sara" Sam said

"Sammy hi" She looked scared "Come here I want you to meet someone. Jaz this is my little brother Sam. Sam this is my Girl friend Jasmine"

"Nice to meet you Jasmine, Oh this is my girl friend Andy"

"Hi" We both said at the same time, making us both laugh

"I'll go make us some sandwiches for lunch, we can't stay long some rookie's coming in today" They all nodded

"I'm going to go up stairs and put on a bathing suite since it ovusively time for a swim" we all laughed as she went up stairs

"I'll be back, be nice" I pointed to them both.

10 Minutes later Sara and i came out at the same time smiling when we seen jasmine showing Sam some of her drawing's

I walked over to them putting the food on the table gasping when i seen Sara in a nice flowing dress laying down with her arms on a chair in a room that looks like it should be out side

"That's really pretty"

"Thank's Andy, I do photography often and Sara was my model while we were in New York, it's really why she came, that and I missed her bossy ass" i laughed and so did Sam

"I'm not bossy"

"Yes you are" We all said at the same time making us all brake out in laughter

"Come on eat up" Over the next hour we ate and talked about how we all meet each other Jasmine started laughing when i told her about how Sam got tackled by a girl first day on the job

"Over eager Rookie didn't want to make her look bad" i laughed

"Yeah, but that over eager Rookie own's you" Sara said laughing when Sam glared at her

I smiled looking at them seeing the huge smiles on there face's he looked so happy... I hadn't seen him this happy since last time we seen her.

I looked at my watch seeing it was time to go.

"Excuse me I'll just take the plate's back inside"

"Oh leave it I'll take them" Sara said

I smiled shaking my head "it's fine i have to use the bathroom"

"Okay well if yo insist" i laughed nodding

I walked back into the house putting away the plate's I seen Sam smiling and laughing. I grabbed the cruiser key's of the table smiling when i seen Jasmine look at me. I put my finger to my mouth telling her to be quite and waved smiling at her.

Once i got into the car and back to the station. As i got out of the cruiser i decided to ring Sam when he answered he sounded flushed.

"Where are you?" he asked

"At the station" i walked in heading to Frank's office i seen a few new face's in Parade

"Why, you were my ride remember?" i laughed knocking on Frank's door

"Come in McNally"

"I know that hang on a second" I put my side on mute so he couldn't hear what i was saying "Hi Frank sorry I'm late we where catching up with Sara"

"It's fine" he looked at my phone seeing it pressed against my chest "Let me guess you ditched Sammy at how and he's calling because he's pissed you left him behind" i laughed at how right he was

"Yeah well I know he misses his sister so i told him i was putting the dishes away and ran out the house... He would never have stayed if i had told him to but i know he misses having Sara around I wanted him to spend more time with her while he's happy Sam, not mad Sam that's pissed at me that i took the UC and left him behind for god know's how long"

"You know he was serious when he said that you could take Sam with you"

"I can't ask him to do that sir as much as i would love to have him with me i couldn't do it i couldn't ask him to risk his life just for me"

"Andy, Sam would jump in front of a bullet for you, with out a vest... in the head" I smiled at Frank

"I know he would but i don't want him to have to"

"Then don't tell him he can go with you cause you and i both know he will be a jackass the hole time your gone. i'm begging you here take him with you" I laughed smiling at him

"I'll talk to him how about that" I unmuted the phone "Frank say's take the rest of the day of and spend it with your sister" Frank put his hand up telling me a week but not tomorrow "Actually he say's the hole week, but tomorrow you have to come in for Rookie training"

"Andy what did you do?" He sounded mad

"I told Frank to call Blackstone and tell him that you were coming with me for the UC" Frank looked at me shocked but smiled nodding

"Smart girl knew i would beat you" i laughed

"No i just knew you would come weather i would like it or not"

"I knew i loved you for a reason"

"Your such a jerk, tell Sara i say hi and I'll see you when i get home" i turned walking out of the office with Frank we walked towards Prade "Do you want me to pick dinner up on the way?"

"No I'll use Sara's car and get some stuff and cook tonight. I'll see you when you get home"

"Okay bye"

"Love you" I heard him say

"You better" i hung up hearing the laughter from the other side of the phone. I walked into the room as Frank spoke up

"Alright everyone welcome to 15 division. I'm Staff Sergeant Frank Best but you can call me Sir" I heard a few laugh "Did i look like i was Joking" i smirked at the looks on some of there face's. "Over there you can see officer McNally she will be your guy's T.O for this week, she is the one you want to be with she was trained by the best T.O we have"

"Sup Rookie's" I half waved

"McNally will show you around today, show you the in's and out's and then tomorrow we have retraining, Were you get to see McNally fight it out with her T.O... That's a good thing because her T.O was under cover when they first meet she blow his cover but it was the best thing to happen to 15"

"Ohhhhh" they all said "Haha"

I laughed shaking my head "Ask him now if it was the worst thing i did"

"Probably not she sound's like someone i wouldn't like" One of the rookie's said

"Yeah good i hope you hate me I'll make your time as a Rookie a living hell. You wanna say something to me come say it, I don't like to beat around the bush" A guy in the far back stood up

"It was me that said it, how is it your still a good cop if you arrested an undercover cop, you seriously don't know how to do your job" i laughed looking at Frank

"Go for it McNally this is the most fun I've had in awhile" I smiled

"I'm a good cop because i had a good T.O," i stepped towards him "I'm a good cop, because i go with my gut instinct," I stepped forward again "I'm a good cop because people can trust me they can trust who I'am," I moved so i was standing right in front of him "I'm a good person and I'm a DAM good a cop" I pushed him back into his seat "If you have a problem with that i hope to god your my Rookie, cause i will make your time as a Rookie the hardest" The kid looked scared

I heard clapping and spun around seeing

Nick, Gail, Traci, Jerry, Chris and Dov standing there watching me, i seen Jerry holding his phone up recording me.

"I swear to god if you show that to anyone i'll kick you in the ball's" Everyone laughed

"Only to Sammy"

"NO" i quickly moved to grab the phone but he pulled out of my way "If he see's that he's over ego sized head well get bigger, sometimes i wonder how he can fit through the Dam door"

"I heard that" I spun around seeing Sam by the door, he was out of his uniform

"Crap" I Whispered "What are you doing here?"

"Sara dropped me of so i could get my stuff out of my locker" He went to step in but stopped "i don't think my big head will fit" I laughed

"I'm sorry" I said through muffled laugh's

"It's okay Candice" I gasped glaring at him

"You promised never to speak of that name Ernie" Sam glared back making me laugh

"Ernie? Who the hell in Ernie" i seen Oliver stand next to me Sam

"Nothing inside joke... had to be there" I snorted

Yeah i don't wish they would have been there.

"Alright all Rookie's get up and move out, Girl's with McNally, Boy's with Swarek since your here you can show them around" Sam rolled his eye's but nodded.

I showed them all around telling them were things were and what the rule's were, it took me awhile but i got there. As i was finishing up and telling them all to go home i heard Jerry behind me.

"Sammy she was awesome from that shy Andy McNally to the tough crazy _McNally _" i laughed smiling

"Jerry buddy she's always been tough you just never see her the way i do"

"I hope i don't see her the way you do."

"I will shot you if you see her the way I do" Jerry laughed making me smile when i heard Sam's laugh "i should probably go find Andy see if she's coming home" I quickly took a few steps back and started walking like i had just come around the corner making me run into Sam

"Hey i was just coming to look for you. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah just give me a sec to change and then we can go" i smiled at him and walked to the locker's

**Later that night cooking dinner**

"Hey babe dinner's ready" I Said smiling at Sam was fighting with Sara over who the better driver is

"No way in hell your a better driver then me Sammy"

"Sis come on we had to take a special driving course i got a 92% accuracy" I laughed shaking my head

"What are you laughing at?" Sara asked

"See your little brother isn't a better driver then me"

"Oh yeah right what was your score" I smiled holding my finger up for him to wait. I quickly ran up stairs going into my top draw grabbing the paper that tell's my score's of everything. I ran back down stairs handing it to him

"Just remember I still love you" he rolled his eyes at me, looking down at the paper

"What!" I cringed walking away from him into the kitchen grabbing the food to bring out to the table "Andy, how did you rig this so you could get 100%"

"What?" Sara grabbed the paper out of Sam's hand and read over it.

I smiled sheepishly at them both "Someone i was close with taught me how to drive when i was 13 he was 16 so he would take me for a drive in his car and show me what to do" Sam looked at me confused but I ignored him putting the food on the table.

"So your good at driving, your a good boxer, you sing and play piano what else can you do?" Jaz asked

I smiled looking at her "That's it"

"No she was in a movie she just won't tell anyone what movie it was" I glared at Sam

"That was a secret"

"I know what movie it is because i seen it at the premier with her"

"Oh i hate you" I glared at her making us both start laughing. I gasped breathing hard still smiling at Sara "Eat your dinner before it gets cold" i said between gasps of breath. We all sat there in a comfterble silence eating our dinner

I looked over at Sam half way through dinner when i seen him smiling and steering at me.

"You okay?" He smiled nodding

"Yeah wait right there okay don't move" i laughed nodding. he ran up stairs then came running back down putting something on the table in front of me. I looked up at him then looked back down confused. I gasped seeing a little back box.

"What is this?" He smiled pointing to it

"Open it and find out"

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god" I could hear Sara

I slowly reached across my plate grabbing it and pulling it back to my chest. I smiled at Sam before slowly opening it and there it was the most beautiful ring i had ever seen.

I gasped looking up and seeing Sam on one knee "So what do you say? Marry me?" I smiled feeling a tear run down my cheek

"Hell yeah" I whispered jumping up and hugging him

I heard Sara and Jaz behind me saying Awww.

I pulled the ring out handing it to Sam he smiled putting it on my finger.

"That was my grandmothers she left it to me when she died but i have it to Sammy when you guy's came to see me it was in the present i gave him. She told me to give it to him when i thought he found his perfect match"

"I found my match" He whispered

I smiled pulling him into a hug

"Thank you, it's beautiful, are you sure your okay with me having the rin-"

"Andy stop it fit's you perfectly and it look's beautiful i can't think of a better person for it" i smiled hugging her.

We pulled back when we heard a knock at the door "I'll get it, you guy's talk" Jaz said I smiled thanking her

We sat back down and looked at Sam "Why now?" i asked

"Because i was watching you sitting here laughing with my sister and i realized I wanted to spend the reset of my life with you... like this so i grabbed the ring" i smiled leaning over the table kissing him

"Well I'm glad you realized that I'm amazing" He laughed pushing my head away from him as Jaz came into the room

"Andy it's for you, he say's he's your dad" I quickly stood up moving to the door.

"Hi dad" He smiled hugging me

"Hey kid"

"Come in we were just having dinner there should be plenty left if you want to jo-"

"No sweet heart i'm fine i just came to tell you that i'm gonna go away for a few week's on a sober cruise with a few of the people from my meetings they say it's good to get away for a while"

"Oh okay i'm glad your getting out there... i'll miss you while i'm gone"

_Hard to miss someone that your meant to act like isn't there McNally_

_Shut up brain _

"You will be fine you have Sam" I smiled looking down to see my ring

"That i do" I seen his eyes follow mine down to the ring

"Well he finally grew some balls and asked you" I laughed when i felt Sam's arm wrap around my waist

"Ive always had the balls Mr McNally i just had to find the perfect time"

"And now was it?"

"Well my sisters here so what better time then ever"

"Okay i get it" We heard a horn go of, we turned to see the cab waiting there for him "Well that's my que to go, i will see you when i get back and we can celebrate this beautiful news" I quickly gave him a hug i could feel Sams hands on my hips "See you around Sammy look after my baby girl"

"Always Mr McNally"

"Call me Tommy, I'm only Mr McNally in my mail" I smiled at them both getting along "Well i better go stay safe and i love you" I smiled watching him get in the cab

"Come one let's eat dinner so we can go up stairs and have a little fun" I laughed throwing my head back as his hands pulled me against his chest and left me into the house carrying inside.

"Your such a tease" i whispered as we walked into the Dinning area


	6. Charlie!

Chapter 6

******Next Morning at the station*****

"McNally, Swarek let's go I only have five minutes" Sam and I quickly moved into Frank's office "So what's up changed your mind about the U.C?"

"No that's fine we here to tell you that we got engaged last night" Frank smiled getting up and hugging us both

"So i guess this means i have to some how find those papers now that vanished from my desk?" I laughed nodding

"Yeah but i don't think they need to be found till after the U.C"

"Agreed. Come on let's get into Parade teach these Rookie's who's boss, Right McNally" I blushed looking away "You did good yesterday no one will fault you for it. Sometimes the rookies need to be put in there place" i nodded smiling

"Thanks" He smiled pushing me towards Parade, Sam and Frank were talking behind me.

Once we walked into Parade i seen Gail and Dov standing at our normal table looking down at the Rookies who were sitting there.

"What's going on?" They all turned looking at me

"These Rookie's aren't moving" Dov said

I stepped forward a little glaring at them and they jumped up moving to another table. I laughed smiling when i heard Traci call.

"That's my girl" I sat down putting my hands on the table "OH MY GOD" Traci yelled

I jumped looking at her, Jerry and everyone was looking at her shocked.

She jumped running at me and grabbing my hand

"That a boy Sammy" Jerry said Traci hugged me as did everyone else

"Sammy" Ollie said "Don't do it"i could hear the smile in his voice

"Thanks for the support buddy"

"No seriously just find a women you hate... and buy her a house" I smiled pulling away from Traci

"Oliver and i can hear... And i'll kill you" I heard a few people laugh

"You know i love you McNally" i rolled my eyes sitting down

"Alright everyone listen up today is retraining day"

"Whoop whoop" Dov Yelled

"Lucky for us the Rookies get to be our test dummys see how good they really are. Alright guy's get changed and ready and meet in the gym in 10 don't be late or you will be on desk duty for the reset of the week" We all got up heading for the lockers taking my shirt of putting on a singlet.

Everyone was in the gym on time no one was late.

"Okay fellow Officers we decided were going to start of the day with a two favorite people"

Ollie and Jerry stepped forward

"I meant McSwarek dumb asses"

"Oh right of course"

"Now these to have decided to hedge a beat against each other, winner takes all" Frank through Vests at us "Remember no face hitting and no taking it easy because she controls your sex life" Everyone laughed "Everyone place your beats"

All the Rookies apart from two of the girls bet on Sam beating me everyone else split down the middle girls against boys

"Alright you have five minutes to get your opponent down on the ground and handcuffed. Time. Starts. NOW"

Sam and I started circling each other i got the first hit in the ribs

"COME ONE SAMMY" Ollie called

"GO ANDY" Traci called

I smiled hitting Sam a few more times but he wasn't hitting me back then i realized what he was doing

"Oh really let me hit you a few times see if i get tired then take me down when i'm weak good one... if that would work" i smiled dropping down and sweeping his leg i quickly ran over rolling him over so my knee was between his shoulder blades i quickly cuffed him smiling

"I win, suck it Rookie's I said i was good" I lent down un-cuffing him

"How does it feel Swarek to have your Rookie and Fiancee be better then you"

"Shut up Oliver she had a good T.O"

"Yeah i di-"

"McNally?" i spun around looking at the door "There's someone here to see you" one of the guy's pointed to outside the window "He's dressed like he's in the army"

"No way Charlie?" I quickly moved out of the gym everyone was looking at me confused "Charlie" I called he spun around seeing me

"Hey" i smiled running straight for him i jumped wrapping my arms around his neck wrapping my legs around his waist he spun me around smiling

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Missed you to"

"No i didn't mean it like that... you know what i meant" I pulled away smiling at him

"Well mission was over we got told to come home, this is the first place i came, i'm gonna go see dad later"

"Oh you missed him he went of a sober cruise he won't be back for a few weeks"

"Oh that's okay i'll just send him a letter maybe do a video for show him i'm okay" i smiled nodding

"I'm so glad your here i want you to meet my work family" I grabbed his hand pulling him towards the gym i could heard Jerry asking Traci questions

"Who's Charlie?"

"Her brother"

"She has a brother?" Sam asked

"Yeah i do, guys this is my older brother Charlie McNally, Charlie these are my friends, this is Sam my Fiancee" I smiled showing him the ring on my finger

"Congrats sis" He looked over at Sam "You and me we talk later" Sam smiled nodding

"Your remember Traci" Charlie smiled picking her up spinning her around

"How could I ever forget you Nash, thanks for the letter's by the way" I looked at her shocked

"Someone had to tell him what you wouldn't"

"Yeah at least she tells me when there's something wrong with you"

"Hey it was easier to tell you everything was okay, you weren't here to fix it all so i lie and fix it myself"

"You can't hide And's i'm your brother" i smiled nodding

"Any way there's Oliver and Jerry Sam's best friends also Sargent Best, then there's my fellow old Rookies, Gail Dov and Chris but you've seen the photo's and this is Nick"

"Second lieutenant Collins" Nick introduced him self

"Major McNally"

"Nice to meet you Sir"

"You to" Charlie Pulled him a little closer "Thank's for looking out for my sister while you were... away"

"Any time Sir"

"Call me Charlie"

"Will do"

"Hey were in the middle of retraining do you wanna stick around for a few hours and will have lunch or do you just want to head home. Are you gonna stay at Dad's?"

"There's a spare room at ours i'm sure Andy will want you around you just have to put up with my sister and her girl Friend"

"Oh well i can deal with females it can't be that hard" i snorted at the scared look he got across his face "I'll stay catch up have some lunch and you can show me where it is you live now" i smiled when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"Okay well Sam and i are finished for awhile who's up next?" i asked Frank

Before he could say anything Blackstone walked in

"Swarek McNally, Frank's office now" i looked at Sam confused but he just shrugged smiling

"Let's go find out" I turned to Charlie

"Stay with Traci watch the fights i'll be back soon" he smiled nodding

We walked into Franks office closing the door behind us

"Alright i'm letting you know now the U.C has been called of"

"What?" I asked shocked

"The ring leader Jackson O'conner" He through a folder down in front of me i picked it up looking inside "Was found murdered this morning," i seen he looked black and blue one of his eyes ripped out "Damage of Victim number 2 Anabel Mcenzey turned her self in early hours of this morning telling us where his body was, she also told us who was selling the drugs and were it was coming from we had a raid half an hour ago. Apparently she was the wife of one of the drug dealing men he would watch her fight, but he was really sealing drugs on the side. Your of the hook." I smiled

"Did Anabel make a deal that's why she gave everyone up?"

"Yep

"Thanks Blackstone"

"No problem... i'll be seeing you around"

"I sure as hell hope not... no more U.C's for me"

"Will see, have fun at Rookie training" Sam and i walked out of Frank's office smiling

"Thank god for that i really didn't want to have to tell my brother we couldn't be here when he left"

"Don't worry about it McNally let's get back to work

**One week later**

"1519 we have a B&E in progress women is in her apartment hiding in the wardrobe, women believes there is 1 man there unsure where he is at this time" I pointed to Rookie

"Tell them where we are how long before we are there"

"1519 here we are 5 minutes out requesting back up" he put it down turning on the sirens we made it to the house turning of the sound of the sirens hoping the guy's wouldn't here

"1519 just checking on that back up" I asked

"1519 this is 1521 were just around the corner" I heard Sam's voice, i turned seeing him getting out of his cruiser

"Alright Rookie's stay behind us, and remember there is a women hiding in her apartment do not shot unless you are sure it is not the victum"

"Yes Ma'am" i rolled my eyes i really hated when people called me Ma'am

We quickly ran up the stairs pushing open the apartment door.

"This is the Police come out with your hands up" Sam yelled

I looked around seeing everything was turned upsdie down but nothing was taken. I started to walk towards one of the rooms "Police come out with your hands up" I pushed the door open it was empty I walked to the next door pushing that open but nothing

"Clear" i called

"Clear" Sam called back

I walked back out to the lounge looking at Sam

"Did you find anything missing?' He asked

"No everything looks like it's still here her TV phone purse all of it " i looked down at her mail

"Oh crap. Mrs Morre are you here my name's Officer McNally Mrs Morre you can come out now" i opened her wardrobe seeing it empty we all looked around the reset of the apartment but she wasn't there "They weren't here to rob her they were hear to kidnap her"

"Dis-batch this is Officer Swarek we need to change that last call out to a kidnapping the victim isn't here and there was nothing taken"

"Copy Officer Swarek we have requested more unit's to be called out to you they will be there shortly, do you know the name of the Victum"

"Yeah" Sam walked to me grabbing the letter out of my hand that had her name on it "Michelle Morre works for the IRS"

"Got her i will and Amber alert out on her all cruises in your area will receive her photo and last known locations call if you have anything new"

"Will do"

I turned to the Rookie's "Go down stairs and find the building manager he has to have some cameras around here, check the neighbors they could have heard something or seen something no matter how little get there information we will speak to them soon, Also" i pointed to one of the rookies "Don't touch anything" My rookie David dropped what he was holding and quickly left

Lucky i wear gloves all the time. Sam and i started to look around trying to find out why someone would kidnap her.

I heard a noise come from behind me, i turned around drawing my gun

"WOW" A guy i had seen in the pictures with Michelle was standing there

"SAM" i called he came running out of the room gun drawn "Sorry Sir who are you?" i asked

"Who are you and why are you in my Apartment" he looked around "Where's my wife"

"Sir is Michelle your wife?" Sam asked holstering his gun

"Yes, yes where is she?"

"Sir if you would like to just step out of the room and i will explain" Sam pushed him lightly outside a minute later i seen Nick, Dov his Rookie and Chris walk in with his Rookie.

"Who's the guy Sam's talking to" Nick asked

"The husband i think he just got home Sam's questioning him" A few minutes later David walked in

"Officer McNally we couldn't find anything on the footage the manager has cameras at all exit's even the basement but no one came in and no one left"

"It means she's still in the building" I pointed to David "get the keys of the manager for all the rooms, we start from the bottom floor and work our way up no room goes un-turned we have to find her" i ran out the room "Hall, Stewart take Michelle's husband down the cruiser keep him there, also keep an eye on the exits"

"Why what happened what's going on" He started to panic and tried to run into the Apartment

"Sir please" i stopped him putting my hand on his chest pushing him back "Go with the officer's down stairs please" He looked confused but nodded and walked away

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"She's still in the building there's no footage of her leaving"

"Well what are we waiting for then" We all ran down stairs and started to check all the rooms, we just got to the floor above the apartment when we heard a scream coming from the room we were about to check.

I signaled to Sam that i was kicking in the door, He nodded pulling his weapon

1. 2. 3. I kicked with all my strength knocking the door of it's hinges

I seen a guy holding Michelle pulling her out the window "POLICE FREEZE" The guy holding her dropped her and started to run

"McNally" Sam yelled

"On it" I quickly holster my gun running towards the window i heard Sam behind me

"She's got him, go down the stairs and meet her by the cruiser" I ran down the fire escape jumping over the side as he did landing in the rubbish bin, i felt my ankle twist a little but i ignored it and kept running after him i finally court up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Stay still" he tried to wiggle out of my grasp he rolled over enough hitting me in the solar plexus i tried to breath but i could get air to my lungs, he ran of having a few second's head start.

I slowly stood up when air came into my lungs i started to run after him

"I SAID FREEZE" I screamed "Don't make me shot you" I pulled out my gun pointing at him.

He kept running "Damit i'm not gonna shot him" i ran after him jumping bins that he pushed down, he tripped over something making him slow giving me enough time to catch up to him, i jumped on his back putting my knees in his spin he screamed reaching back and grabbing my hair flicking me forward, i grabbed the arm pulling him making him flip when i did.

As he hit the ground i kept hold of his arm pulling it towards my chest, i dropped my legs on his chest one of them on his throat.

"Police, stay still" he brought his left arm up i seen something sharp and before i had the chance to move he stabbed me in the leg. I screamed out in pain when he pulled it out.

I let go of his arm punching him in the face knocking him out cold.

"Asshole" I slowly stood up hopping on my left leg, not wanting to walk on my right. I pushed away the weapon noticing it was a old rusty knife

I lent down grabbing his arm rolling him over cuffing him

"1519" i groaned dropping down next to the guy. "What's your position?" I heard Sam's voice

I looked down at me leg seeing the blood poring out

"Andy What's your position?" He said again

"1519 Requesting an ambulance Officer down" I coughed taking a deep breath in "I repeat officer down"


	7. You and Me

Chapter 7

"1519 Requesting an ambulance Officer down" I coughed taking a deep breath in "I repeat officer down" I grabbed my back up cuffs, cuffing one of his hands to mine, i could feel myself fading

"McNally what's your position?"

"Corner of Bults and Alf Walker" I laid back cringing when i felt a pain in my leg

"Stay in there Andy where on our way" I smiled laying my head on the grass

"You know Sam i've been thinking"

"Did it hurt" i heard Oliver say i laughed shaking my head

"Shut up Ollie "

"Got it McNally" i smiled

"So what where you thinking babe?"

"That we should get Married on June 10th"

"That's like 2 week's away, why that day?"

"Really Sammy" Ollie said "Even i know why she picked that day?" I rolled my eyes smiling

"Why did you pick that day?"

"Sara is right you really dont remember what happened that day do you?"

"Should I?"

"It was the day she meet you in the alley way you dipstick" Gail said making me laugh

"Thank's Peck" Sam said

"You know the day i possibly tried to kiss you when i tackled you"

"You did try and kiss me"

"No I tri-" i seen my vision go black my head flick back

**Sam's POV**

_"1519 Requesting an ambulance Officer down" _I heard her coughing

"Everyone let's go move Rookie's stay with the victim take her to the hospital get her checked out will get her statement once she's been checked out"

_"I repeat officer down" _I jump running to my Cruiser, I seen a few of Andy's Friends running to there Cruiser

_"_McNally what's your position?_" I called starting the car_

_"Corner of Bults and Alf Walker" _I heard my wheels scream as i raised towards her location

Why was she so far away did he get that far

_"_Stay in there Andy where on our way_" _ I rounded the corner getting closer to her

_"You know Sam i've been thinking" Oh GOD_

_"Did it hurt" _I laughed smiling

_"Shut up Ollie "_

_"Got it McNally" _

_"_So what where you thinking babe?_" _I asked

_"That we should get Married on June 10th" _I thought about it for a second that's like 2 weeks away

_"_That's like 2 week's away, why that day?_" _It's a weird date

_"Really Sammy" _Ollie said_ "Even i know why she picked that day?" _I rolled my eye's thinking what's June 10th what's that date got to do with anything.

_"_Why did you pick that day?_"_

_"Sara is right you really don't remember what happened that day do you?" _My sister what does she have to with this... god i'm gonna kick her ass when i get home

_"_Should I?_"_

"It was the day she meet you in the alley way you dipstick_" _I heard Gail say

Oh shit that's right the day she tackled me on my U.C

_"_Thank's Peck_" _I said sarcastically

_"You know the day i possibly tried to kiss you when i tackled you"_

_"_You did try and kiss me_" _I said hearing the smile in her voice

_"No" _I rolled my eyes smiling_ "I tri-" _it went silent Shit

"Andy? ANDY" I pulled up next to her jumping out of the car "Andy baby wake up don't go to sleep wake up" i slapped her cheek lightly "Come on baby don't go to sleep" I pulled her into my lap holding on to her "Don't you go any where Andy you promised you wouldn't go any where"

"She will be okay Sammy she's McNally shes to stubborn to give up" i smiled kissing her head when i seen the ambulance pull up

"There here to help you baby just stay with me" i pulled away letting the ambulance guys work on her, they quickly put her in the ambulance telling me that she needed help now or she would bleed out,

"Sammy go with her i'll take your cruiser and drop in of at the station and bring your truck with your bags" i nodded getting in the ambulance with her

Once we got to the hospital they took her away in the the room ripping of her vests and pants.

I started to passe thinking about the last time i was here, when Jerry almost died how i hoped i'd never have to be here again and the time Andy got shot. I tried to do my best to keep the people I care about most safe that i wouldn't have to come back here again but i can't keep them all safe no matter how hard i try.

"Officer Swarek?" I spun around seeing a nurse standing there she was the nurse that was with Andy

"Is she okay did something happen?"

"She's hanging in there, but she's losing a lot of blood we need to go into surgery so that we can fix artery that has been severed in her leg, she's awake and she kept saying tell Sam Swarek so i'm telling you what's happening another nurse has called her brother and father there on there you can leave when they get here"

"She's my fiancee i'm not going any where"

"Sorry my mistake sir" i nodded sitting down in the seat "I will get a nurse to update you and your family once Officer McNally is out of surgery" I didn't say anything back i just sat there watching the people move around the hospital i watched Traci and Jerry come through the doors looking at me but saying nothing... at least i don't think she said anything

I watched Oliver and Collins sit next to Traci, a few minutes later Peck, Diaz, Dov Noelle frank all follow them in.

I heard Frank try to ask me questions but i couldn't respond i knew Andy was going to be okay it was like i don't know how to speak i wanted to tell them she was okay but i couldn't the words just wouldn't come out.

I stood up when Tommy and Charlie came through the door, .

"Sam what's going on what happened to Andy they told us she got stabbed" Before i could try and tell them what happened Oliver stood up

"A women was kidnapped and Andy was chasing down the guy that kidnapped her, no one had followed her because... well shes speedy McNally you run from her your stupid cause she will catch you." Oliver turned to me giving me a small smile, i seen a small smiled on Charlie's face "We heard come over the radio saying officer down the guy had stabbed her in the leg and she was losing blood quickly she was good though she got the guy cuffed and attached to her just in case. You raised a very strong willed daughter Mr McNally"

"Call me Tommy and you can thank my son he was around a lot more then i was with her growing up she learnt how to be strong from him"

"She was always strong i just made her stronger"

Oh come on you all screwed her up a little i screwed her up someone always leaves her Her mum left when she was a kid, Tommy was never around Charlie left to join the Army, and i left her when Jerry almost died she became strong from that she learnt to look after her self

"She's in surgery at the moment" I looked at Oliver confused "Frank asked they told him" I nodded

"Do you know how long the surgery will take?"

"The doctor said a nurse will come out when it's over it shouldn't be much longer they were just going in to fix the artery in her leg"

"Do you have the guy in custody?" Tommy asked

"Yeah he's been checked over by one of the doctors he was knocked out when we got on scene there checking him for a head injuries" Peck said

"She do that?" Charlie asked

"Yeah"

"That's my girl"

We all sat down watching the door waiting for a nurse. An hour later... well 48 minutes and 75 seconds later the nurse that i spoke with earlier walked over to me i jumped up looking at her.

"Officer McNally is awake she's doing good but shes asking for-"

"She must be asking for me i'll go and tell you how she's doing i wa-" The nurse cut Charlie of

"Officer McNally is asking for Officer Swarek so if you wanna follow me" she said looking at me i nodded following her i could see the angry look on Charlie's face but i didn't really care.

I walked into the room and smiled when she turned her head looking at me

"Hey" She whispered

"Hey, how you feeling?" i stepped towards her kissing her lips lightly

"I feel like... i don't know shit" I smiled looking her over

"Well you look it" She turned glaring at me "But your still gorges and i still love you."

"Nice save Swarek dug yourself out of that hole"

"Didn't mean to put my self in it in the first place" she smiled grabbing the side of my head pulling me closer to hers

"Well i'll give you a free pass this time because i love you and i really want you to lay down with me" I smiled toeing of my boots and taking of my belt laying down next to her i pulled her close into my chest

"Your brother and dad are out in the waiting room and the whole division. I think your brother is pissed at me though"

"Why?"

"You asked for me instead of him he tried to finish the nurses sentence and it turns out he was wrong and he looked pissed" She laughed nodding

"If i ever got hurt i would call him not dad, dad was always working or he was drunk so i just said Charlie was my guardian. Charlie will have to get over me calling you instead because your my boy- sorry fiancee is the person i will call if something happens to me"

"But don't call me any more okay" She looked up at me confused "No more getting hurt like you say often i'm old remember i don't think my old heart can handle it" Andy smiled laughing at me

"I think your age is old not your body old man" i laughed kissing her head

"Will see when your my age if your still a spring chicken"

"Sam really look it me" She lifted the sheet smiling she was only wearing a pair of underwear. I looked her over smiling "I'll be this hot forever"

"I hope so" i lent down kissing her lips "By the way i love any date you choose specially that day"

"Goo d cause i booked everything for that day" I laughed shaking my head "I knew i could just tell you a day and you would be happy so i choose that day. Are you sure you want that day cause i can change it"

"No the sooner it gets here the sooner i an call you my wife" Andy smiled moving closer to me and laying her head on my chest

"Finally" She whispered.

**June 8th 2 Day's before the Wedding**

"Andy lets go before we lose our reservations" I laughed hearing Traci call up the stairs

"5 more minutes Trac" I heard her mumble something but yell up fine "I LOVE YOU"

"You should" She called back.

I turned back smiling at Sam "Zip me up" he smiled turning me around and zipping me up "I should go before she comes in here and drags me out of here by my hair" He sat down laughing

"Wouldn't be the first time it's happened" I laughed remembering the time she dragged me out of here when i needed a dress fitting, Sam and i didn't want to get out of bed on our only day of before the wedding but she made me. "Go i will be there on Saturday waiting for you" 2 day's with out him SUCKS

"Better be I'm a cop i'll hunt you down and kick your ass"

"I will do my best to make sure i'm there so you can't hunt me down and kick my ass"

"Maybe you should sleep at the alter sounds like a pretty good plan don't you think" Sam laughed grabbing my hips making me stand between his legs

"I'll be there Andy i won't run i promise you with everything i have that i will be there" I felt a tear roll down my face "I know it's what you expect is for people to leave or to run but i won't do that to you ever. Not again i did it once and i hated myself every day for it i can't do it again"  
"Good" I lent down kissing him quickly "Cause i don't know if i could make it through next time"

"There won't be a next time. I promise" I nodded quickly hugging him

"I should go. I love you, and i will see you in a few day's" lent down kissing his lips quickly.

I turned grabbing my bag laughing when i heard a groan come from Sam

"Go have fun with the guys play poker drink beer but be ready for Saturday and don't get lost in the woods"

"Very funny now go before i lock you in this room and have my way with you" I laughed leaning down to whisper in his ear

"I wouldn't fight you on it" I heard him growl as i walked away.

I quickly moved down the stairs hearing him behind me

"Go go go" Traci laughed looking behind me i throw my bag towards here knowing it would have slowed me down in my heels. Just as i made it to the bottom step i squeaked laughing when i felt Sam's arms wrapping around my waist lifting me of the ground.

"Oh my god Sam let me go" I heard laughter and seen the guys to my left watching us "Put me down you big dork" He laughed leaning down to my right ear covering his mouth from the guys seeing what he's about to say

"_You will pay for what you said, but don't worry" _He licked my ear laughing "_I'll get you back you just won't know when" _I gasped feeling a hot tingling feeling run from the bottom of my toes and between my legs right up.

"I hate you" I whispered trying to put my feet on the ground

"No you don't you love me"

"I don't love you being a tease"

"Sammy brother lets go" i heard Jerry say

"Alright i'm comin" I kissed him one last time before walking out the door.

I gasped just as i was about to sit int he car

"I forgot something i'll be right back" i quickly jumped out moving inside i could heard the guys talking

"Come on Sammy you never did tell us what happened that weekend, you leave half way through a camping trip because some girl called you and we know it wasn't McNally she was away on a U.C, you came back all happy like i just had sex" I froze in the door looking at the guys, I seen Oliver's eyes widen when he seen me

"Sammy brother" He pointed at me, Sam spun around looking at me shocked

"Did you forget something?" Sam asked standing up, he was smiling like i didn't just hear that he slept with someone else

"What weekend is he talking about? Did you sleep with someone else?"

"Oh no, no Andy i told you i would wait, It was the 4th of July weekend" I relaxed looking at the guys then I turned to Sam

"Really" I raised my eyebrows at him, he shrugged smiling, Everyone was looking at us confused "Nick" i called he was in the kitchen eating

He walked out looking at me "Yeah?"

"Did i leave one weekend on our U.C"

"Ahh yeah" I smiled at him

"Did i tell you what i did?"

"What did you forget?" I shock my head "You came back and stayed with Sam, 4th of July weekend" I looked at Jerry smiling

"I'm the girl he left for, i came back that weekend"

"Well that explains a lot then" i smiled shrugging

"What did you came back inside for?" Oliver asked pulling everyone out of the weird silence

"Oh" I turned pointing at Sam "I forgot to tell you Charlie isn't going away to the cabin, he reconected with someone he was close with so he's spending the weeend with her, but he said to tel you that he will see you and our wedding day to have that little chat, don't know what the mean's"

"Oh okay i'll send him a text let him know it's fine"

Okay well then i better get going the girls are waiting, I love you and i'll see you soon"

"I love you to" He lent down kissing me making me smile "I'll see you in a few days"

"I'll be there" i kissed him on more time before walking outside I seen Traci and laughed when she hugged me dragging me towards the car

**June 10th Wedding Day**

"Ladies and gentlemen were gathered here today to join Samuel Swarek and Andrea McNally in Holy Matrimony, who give's this women to be married" I smiled seeing Charlie and Dad stand,

"We do" They said at the same time

"Thank you, now the couple aren't very traditional so they asked to say how they feel in there own words, Andy would you like to go first" I smiled nodding

"So i didn't really know what to say so i'm just going to tell you a story. We were in bed one night"

"Ewwww" i heard Oliver say making everyone laugh

I moved my head looking at Oliver "My stomach was hurting from laughing" i looked back at Sam "You had been teasing me about something, i don't remember what, but i must have fallen to sleep or something, because all of a sadden i was having this nightmare and i couldn't stop crying...I was crying and you weren't even really awake" I felt tears start to roll down my face "I remember... you grabbed me and you were just holding me so tight all of a sudden... you said 'I'm here i'm gonna hold onto you and never let you go'" the tears started to really come now "Right there in that moment i never felt more loved more known. I knew from that moment that i wanted to spend the reset of my life with you" Sam smiled wipeing away the tears running down my face.

"That was beautiful, your turn Sam"

"Well i don't know how to compete with that" i smiled squeezing his hands "But i do have my own story, Oliver and i were at the Cabin for a boys weekend and he asked me a question and i said yes... he turned around and said like you and McNally." I seen Oliver smiling over Sam's shoulder "He tricked me into to telling him that were meant to be together after everything we had gone through. I told him i miss you i didn't want to but i did. I kept thinking about the future, Kids, park on Sundays, real life. I picture that life with you, i never wanted it until you tackled me in that alley 4 years ago" I smiled laughing "I love you and i want a family with you and spend he reset of my life learning new things with you" I smiled wanting to kiss him

"Well that was just as amazing as Andy's, thank you for those words, do we have the rings" Oliver smiled handing them to us. I looked confused at the one Sam grabbed for me. I he pulled my engagement ring of and put it between the ones I smiled realizing what it was he did.

"Sam, will you take Andy to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I will" He slipped the ring on my finger

"Andy, will you take Sam to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" I put the ring on his finger

"Good then by the power invested in me i now pronounce you husband and wife" i smiled at the priest "You can you kiss your bride" Everyone started to cheer and smile when he lifted me kissing me deeply

"Ladies and gentlemen Mr and Mrs, Swarek"

"Best day of my life" i whispered into Sam's ear

"You and Me both"

**And that is the end short story but i didn't want to make it really long i did have more in mind but it just didn't work that well maybe i'll do like and outtakes if i decided i need more Rookie blue time. Thank you so much to you all for the follows and the reviews they means a lot to me all the PM's that i got they were amazing as well thank you everyone it means so much to me :) thank you :)**


End file.
